The House Of Scarlet
by Valenka
Summary: AU-NO CURSE I never had much money for Uni but I never thought I would be forced to a porn site for work, Its not exactly a porn site and I haven't felt so cared for since I left home. Jefferson,Victor, Gold, the guards they're all here to protect us. That didn't work out well. I became Lacey for the money but then the blood started to pour and my friends were murdered Its my fault
1. Becoming Lacey

**'A widespread taste for pornography means that nature is alerting us to some threat of extinction.'**

 **\- J.G Ballard**

The sun shone high in the sky singling mid-day but the warm sun did nothing to fight off the cold and icy end of the harsh winter chill. Snow still coated the Boston streets and Belle couldn't walk to class from her dorm room without a thick knitted scarf, despite having lived in Boston for most of her life she still hadn't forgotten the warm soothing heat of Australia. There was chattering all along the hallway of girls talking about boys and mid-terms, there was laughing every now and again too. Belle French would normally have been studying or reading a thick book cover to cover but not that day. No on that day Belle found herself at her desk with a certain website open; The House Of Scarlet. It was a porn website, that was easy enough to figure out by the title alone. The reason Belle was watching it however, was because Belle needed to decided if it was the right job for her.

The auburn haired beauty peered down to the jet black business card that lay beside her laptop, in bold gold lettering it read.

 _ **THE HOUSE OF SCARLET**_

 **Jefferson Madden**

 **House Manager**

 **Tel: 910-555-7836**

 **Email: JM**

Belle studied English Literature, had an obsession with books, she was only just over five foot and had never been particularly outgoing...was The House Of Scarlet really the place for her? No, it wasn't but Belle didn't really have much of a choice, her Papa couldn't pay her tuition and the mortgage, his slight gambling issue didn't help either. He had always been the best father he could be but when people stopped coming into his flower shop there wasn't much he could do. Belle didn't want to leave her studies, she loved learning although, it was so much money.

The young beauty looked back to the site with a sigh. It was designed along the same lines as Mister Madden's business card with a gold border and a list of options down the side in a thick black font; Log Out, Rooms, Videos, Photos, Multi-Cam, Chat. At the bottom was a red box with private in capitals and Belle could only imagine what went on in private mode. In the middle was a large video screen showing off photos of the girls, sliding from one to the other. She had to admit the girls were beautiful. At the very top of the video screen was the same black lettering where there was a list of names. Red, Tinkerbell, Baby, Ariel, Mulan, Princess, Tamara and finally Cruella. Belle wondered what the girls were like, she couldn't know for sure but Belle thought anyone who used the name _Cruella_ had to have some sort of evil power thing going on. The very end of the line of names was a single question mark and Belle knew that it would soon hold whatever name she chose. She was still debating over that, because it would hold her name she knew that much. Belle went through the cameras of the girls in varying states of undress, another sigh.

"Can I really do this? I have to but can I?" Doubt hung in her mind.

The cameras were in everyone's bedrooms and the rest of the house, there was a shower camera too but Belle doubted that was the only bathroom. That actually brought a smile to Belle's face, knowing that they weren't forced to go about their bathroom routine on camera. For along time Belle just sat there going back and forth through the cameras, it was to be her job and so Belle had to get used to it. Pulling all her composure together Belle finally shut the lid of her cerulean blue laptop and removed her cellphone from the pocket of her tight dark wash jeans. Belle punched in her four digit pin, her mother's birthday, and scrolled through her contacts list until she found her Papa. The phone rang twice before he answered his deep voice filling her ear and calming her nerves.

"Belle, My Girl. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while."

He sounded so happy to hear from her, and Belle was most certainly pleased to hear his voice. He always managed to calm her, even without trying.

"I'm good Papa. I actually called to tell you I got a part time job for one of my Professors." She lied. "Oh and I'm moving off campus to a house with some friends. Its cheaper and there is more room." Belle did her best to sound like she was excited rather than going to work for a porn website. "I got a scholarship that starts next term too so you won't have to pay my tuition any more."

There was silence for a moment.

"Oh Belle, that's wonderful. What's the job?"

"Just little things, organising some books and helping her out, nothing too stressful really. May have to pick up her dry-cleaning once in a while but I can live with that."

Belle smiled, she knew he would be able to hear it in her voice.

"I'm so happy for you, Sweetheart. You know the French family must have gotten a guardian angel because the shop has been going great lately."

"How about your meetings?" She asked as casually as possible.

At first her father had refused to accept he had a gambling problem but when Belle had told him there was no grocery money yet again because he'd gambled it away Moe French had realised he needed help, he had been going to meetings ever since and Belle couldn't have been more proud of him.

"I haven't skipped any, Angel. I have one tonight actually. Last night I sat with a online casino loaded up for a while and didn't place a single bet, didn't even want to."

"That's fantastic Papa, but you shouldn't tempt yourself so much."

The call went on like that for a while and Belle actually forgot that she had originally called to lie to him. He was just so happy to hear her voice and catch up that Belle felt like everything would turn out alright. They spoke for a good three hours since they hadn't spoken in almost three weeks, in fact the call only ended when Belle had to go to class.

XXXX

A few days later found Belle wrapped up in her white knitted scarf with her luggage waiting at the main gate to be picked up. Her cases were a teal color and one of them was completely dedicated to books, there was a little bit of an obsession going on there. Other than her scarf Belle wore a little white beret that matched her coat and a long black jumper paired with light blue jeans. She was just about ready for the cold weather to go away and let spring rule the land. _Its not Christmas any more,_ she thought as she pulled the business card from her pocket for the millionth time to look at it.

 _Gold seems to be a running theme,_ she thought to herself, _wonder why._ Belle focused on The House Of Scarlet written in beautiful calligraphy, it looked almost like a letter from the eighteen hundreds that some kind of lord would have written. Belle was quickly tugged from her thoughts when a pristine black limousine rolled to a halt in front of her, she stuffed the card back in her pocket just as the window wound down revealing a handsome dark haired man with bright blue eyes and a cheerful smile. In a way it was nice to see Jefferson again rather than some random guy just sent to pick her up.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked in a genuinely curios tone.

"I have my eyes on a new book." She responded with a smile.

Jefferson smiled and opened the car door shuffling over so she could sit down. Belle turned back for her, rather large, bags only to find a bald, bearded and short man moving them to the trunk for her. Jefferson introduced him as Leroy before telling her to get in the car. She did. The limousine was spacious and upholstered in rich black leather that Belle was sure was worth more than anything she owned.

Not long after the car pulled away from the gate Jefferson started talking about The House Of Scarlet. He kept his tone soft and gentle like he would somehow spook Belle, really where was she going to go? They were in a moving car and she'd already handed her dorm key in.

"...Some people will probably think I'm a scum-bag praying on young and beautiful girls like yourself." He began while gesturing with his hands. "I'm not. Like my card says I'm the house manager and that involves knowing the girls, knowing who will cause problems and so I'm also the unofficial talent scout." He smiled and Belle returned it. "It just so happens that its the young and beautiful girls who have the talent. My boss is like the Hugh Hefner of the twenty-first century, you should know that. Mister Gold's a genius and far from what the street would call a _Pimp._ Gold doesn't like people knowing this but he is a good man."

Belle found herself smiling again, _Mister Gold huh? Well that explains all the gold writing and the website._ A moment later Belle was speaking.

"And what about the pay? It sounds too good to be true."

"That is all up to you, Belle. Nothing is forced, you get to do what _you_ want, The House Of Scarlet doesn't have a script. We track every eye on all the girls every moment of the day. If you bring in money you get rewards. If you have an off week then it drops back down to base pay... but you still get paid." He emphasised the last sentence. "Everything and every _one_ you do is up to you."

Belle liked that, no one decided her fate but her, despite what she was signing up to do Belle would still have a choice and that made her feel a whole lot better about the situation. She already liked Jefferson and Belle was sure she'd like Mister Gold to, having her own choices still intact made her feel safe and at ease. There was something that worried her though.

"What about stalking? Crazy people?" She asked cautiously.

"Gold made sure that The House Of Scarlet is the most secure site of its kind. Gold has a whole off site team of techs who monitor the site constantly. They are the ones who make sure the site can't be hacked."

Jefferson looked down to his cellphone for a moment, thumbs moving quickly and then he was speaking again.

"Guys, say hello to Belle."

Jefferson turned the phone round so Belle could see the screen.

"Hello Belle." Said three men in unison.

She waved at the screen for a second or two and gave the three geeks a smile. The three men were surrounded by servers and monitors. Knowing about the tech team Belle felt herself relax.

"That's Jeffery, Adam and Emmett, they're the ones that make The House Of Scarlet the Fort Knox of websites." He glanced out the window and then looked back to Belle with his beautiful blue eyes. "Take a breath Belle, we're here."

The car rolled to a stop and Belle stepped out the car with Jefferson right behind her. She gasped when she saw the house she would soon call home. There was a thick natural looking wall that lined the whole property in the middle of nowhere, the house itself was a large Victorian manor house in a salmon pink lined in a deep green, to top it all off was a huge porch with a swing seat that looked perfectly cosy. Belle could see herself being happy there with a nice warm fire and a good book. There was a shed like building just inside the wall that two men stepped out from, the taller one wore a grey shirt and a dark brown waistcoat while the other donned a deep green v-neck.

"Ahh, just the men I needed to see." Began Jefferson. "Belle, this is Gold's chief of security Graham Humbert and his capable deputy Robin Locksley. Sydney Glass must be doing his rounds."

Belle shook their hands with a smile as they greeted her, she couldn't help but note the perfect level of European accents and Belle found herself loving it. English, Irish, what could make it better? Maybe a Scott, Belle had always loved the Scottish accent but had never met one before.

"You won't have to worry here Belle." Started Graham with a smile in his thick Irish accent. "We have little to no problems here. We only have to turn one or two people away every few months. That only happens if they manage to follow one of the girls home."

"No one gets past us." Added Robin.

"We'll let you get back to it boys." Said Jefferson before guiding Belle into the house.

Leroy past them in the foyer and headed straight up the stairs with her cases, Belle loved the front door with its little squares of colored glass, she would bet that when the sun shone through the door it lit up the foyer with a gorgeous ocean of light. The staircase was made of a dark cherry wood and led up to a landing that looked down over the living room. Jefferson led her into the living room through a large arch to her left and Belle found the house had been completely modernised. The room had a dark hardwood floor topped with a large black 'c' shaped couch that looked up to a wall mounted plasma television above a roaring fire, Belle could feel the warmth and it brought a grin to her face. She could see through to the kitchen via another archway and it looked equally clean and perfect, Belle could grow to like it there.

"We have over sixty cameras." Jefferson gestured to a camera up on the wall giving a full view of the room. "We have them all over because it gives the viewers a sense of actually getting to know you all. None of the cameras are in the bathrooms except one, but you don't have to use that one if you don't want. There's no camera's in Gold's room or office, Victor's room or office and the library."

"Library?" Belle's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, Gold set it up so the girls have somewhere just for them."

"Wonderful!" Then Belle remembered what Jefferson had said. "Who is Victor?"

"I am." Came a deep voice from behind her. Belle spun round to find a tall blonde man with sparkling blue eyes. "I'm Victor Whale, the live in doctor here."

Doctor Whale held out his hand for her to shake and Belle took it quickly, his hands were pale and calloused. He flashed her a smile and Belle took an instant liking to the doctor. He seemed like a loyal man to her, someone who would fight for another no matter what, and Belle was not often wrong about what she found in people's eyes.

"Gold likes to know you girls are well taken care of. With me you have fantastic medical care." He grinned.

Yes, she really did like Victor. He was the perfect level of cocky and sweet. There was however one thing that worried her a little.

"So you just live here... with a group of sexy young girls... all the time?" Her tone was more teasing than concerned and Victor found himself chuckling.

"Its alright, you have nothing to worry about." Began Jefferson but was interrupted quickly by Doctor Whale.

"I'm gay." As if to prove that fact Victor leaned in and kissed the dark-haired House Manager deeply.

"You'd better be after that kiss."

Belle smiled at Jefferson's words, she had to admit they made a very cute couple. Jefferson cuddled into his boyfriend's chest as the blonde pressed a kiss to his lovers mop of dark hair. Victor was ever so slightly taller, Belle guessed that few people would ever notice that but with Belle being so short she had a great sense for height.

The new girl was completely lost in her thoughts until she saw a beautiful young girl in a cherry red pair of shorts and a black tank top matched with six-inch suede ankle boots in a deep crimson, Belle felt suddenly mouse like in her teal converse; _I have to put my heals on the second I get to my room._ The woman that entered the room was stunning beyond belief and was totally at ease with the mass of camera's that littered the house, she was in her element.

"Do you see how different we are from the basic sites out there? Has Jefferson given you the _we're the Fort Knox of websites_ yet?" Belle nodded with a polite smile. "Oh how rude of me, I'm Red. Nice to meet you."

Before Belle could say or even think a single word this Red character had pulled Belle into a hug, all the auburn haired beauty noticed was a faint scent of apples and cinnamon coming from her hair.

"My real name is Ruby." She whispered into Belle's ear and then pulled back.

"I'm B-Lacey."

"Great name. Why don't you say hello to the boys." Red gestured up to the living room camera mounted high up on the wall.

"Hey."

Belle tried to look confident as she waved to the God only knew how many people that were watching her at that very moment. Suddenly Red clapped her hands together and spoke with an excited grin.

"Well, I think its tour time."

Victor pressed his lips to Jefferson's plump pink ones once more before welcoming Belle, or Lacey as they would now refer to her, to the house and then taking his leave. Red took charge after that, leading Belle though the house with Jefferson just a few steps behind them, every now and again she'd point out new rooms; the most surprising of which was the sauna. _A sauna? They have a sauna?_ Soon enough Ruby came to a long winding staircase that hugged the wall and was made of the same dark wood as the set of stairs Belle had seen upon entering the house, mansion _more like,_ added Belle's mind helpfully. She followed the scantily dressed woman down the stairs and into a large gym, the walls that ran the width of the room were lined with mirrors while the walls marking the length of the room had been painted in a Persian green that made the room look relaxing and natural. Varying machines were dotted around the room but it was the woman of Chinese origin working out over at the punch bag and a pale purple clad female running on the treadmill that caught Belle's eye.

"Mulan, Princess, our new recruit arrived." Said Red over the sound of Mulan's punches.

"Oh, hey." The dark eyed woman panted as she stilled the punch bags movements and turned to face Belle. "Welcome aboard, I'm Mulan."

"Lacey. Its nice to meet you, and thanks."

Mulan had smooth skin and long dark hair tied back in a tight ponytail. It was clear that she could do some serious damage if she wanted to and in that moment Belle made a mental note to stay on Mulan's good side, _I like my face arranged the way it is thank-you-very-much._

"And I'm Princess." Princess moved over from the treadmill and gave Belle a little wave.

"Let me know if I can help you with settling in, if I'm not in my room I'm probably here." Mulan gestured to the room around them, It was only then that Belle noticed the camera mounted up in the far corner.

"Thank you, that's very kind."

Jefferson suddenly piped up and it made Belle jump a little, to be honest she'd forgotten he was there since he hadn't looked up from his phone since Red started her tour.

"Mulan brings in the main girl on girl viewers with the help of Princess here."

 _Good to know,_ Belle hadn't thought she'd have to do anything like that, she had no attraction towards women at all and started to panic a little until she remembered what Jefferson had said on the drive over; _nothing is forced, its all up to you._ With the memory of those words Belle calmed herself down.

"Yeah, don't go stealing our act." Giggled Princess.

A time later Mulan went back to her punch bad and Princess vanished off to get a shower while Jefferson and Red led Belle back up the stairs and through into the kitchen, it was equally modern as the gym and living room and Belle quickly noticed a tallish woman with shoulder length dark hair and a skin tone lipstick munching away on a blood red apple. She wore, probably the most conservative outfit she had come across so far, even Belle wasn't that conservative, the dark-skinned woman had donned a long-sleeved lime v-neck and black skinny jeans.

"Who are you?" It was more of a demand that a question and Belle found Red answering for her.

"This is Lacey, the new recruit."

"Be nice to her Tamara." Jefferson added, not looking up from his cellphone.

 _Ahh, so that's Tamara, The House Of Scarlet's resident bitch._

"She looks like a librarian."

Tamara sneered before taking another bite out of her apple and walking off out the room. A moment or two past and then Red rested a comforting hand on Belle's shoulder and spoke.

"That's Tamara, and she thinks you're competition. You should take it as a complement."

Belle was no match for her, not really. Tamara was gorgeous and elegant looking with an edge of rebellion like she was the villain of some fairytale while Belle was just... well she was just Belle. Next Belle found herself led out of the house to a gargantuan pool via the patio doors and she did have to ask herself if this house went on forever, before she could get much further with her thoughts on the house a hand was thrust in her line of sight by yet another stunningly beautiful woman with red hair and the brightest smile Belle had ever seen. Mentally shaking herself Belle shook the cheerful redhead's hand.

"I'm Ariel, so glad you're here. I love it when we get new people."

A spoke quickly as if demonstrating her excitement. Just like with Victor, Jefferson and Red, Belle took an instant liking to Ariel and found herself quite happy to discover she had so many natural friends at The House Of Scarlet.

Red asked Ariel where the others were and Ariel quickly answered that they were all in their rooms before going back to sunbathing by the huge curved pool in her little pink bikini. Belle's feet started to yell at her as they climbed the stairs to the houses second floor, it was like she'd walked a mile around the house. As they were climbing the stairs they passed Victor who informed them that Cruella had left a few moments ago and meeting her would have to wait, _not that its a bad thing_ , he'd mumbled under his breath before vanishing off into his office. Belle found herself wondering if Cruella was worse than Tamara, Belle decided it was best not to think of that.

Suddenly Red came to a halt before a large white wooden door that held the letter 'T' coated in green glitter.

"Don't worry, its only her and Baby left and then that's all of us." Red told her before pushing the lettered door open. On the other side she found a blonde with her hair piled up on her head in a bun and in nothing but her emerald lingerie sat before her computer. "Sorry Tink, didn't know you were doing a show, just wanted to introduce you to Lacey."

"Hey Lacey." Greeted Tink without taking her eyes from the screen, there was a ping and Tink smiled. "Oh yeah, girls you're going to want to leave the room for this next bit."

She informed them as she began to unclasp her delicate bra. Red shut the door quickly and glanced up at Jefferson for a second with a look that said _you talk for once, I've done everything else!_ He must have understood because his voice soon filled the long hallway.

"Tink, or Tinkerbell is rather popular with businessmen so she's normally busy at lunch and when everyone gets home from work." He explained. "Tink's very sweet though... just, not when she's working."

With that he turned and knocked on the door directly across from Tinkerbell's room. That door was made of the same white painted wood but held a 'B' in yellow glitter, Belle was sensing a theme and looked down either end of the hall to prove her hypothesis. As she expected there was a 'R' in red at the far end that Belle assumed was Red's room, opposite that was a pink 'A' then a second 'T' in orange, a 'M' in silver, 'P' in a lilac color and finally 'C' in black.

Just as Belle turned her attention back to the door a young blonde pulled it open. Her hair was wet an she was wrapped only in a towel.

"Baby this is Lacey." Said Jefferson in a _here's your topic, discuss_ style tone.

"Ah, fresh meat. Its about time we had some of that." Baby smiled. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a show to do. Lacey, you want to grab a drink later?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

Belle nodded and told the young blonde that a drink sounded great before the door was closed, only to open again a half second later.

"Em, Jefferson I don't want to sound like I'm nagging but Gold still hasn't paid me for that threesome last week."

A look of realisation crossed his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Baby, Gold doesn't even know about that yet. I forgot to tell him, I'll deal with that now for you."

Baby smiled and shut the door again, Jefferson gave them his apologise and then departed.

"As you can gather that was Baby, she gets all the Sugar Daddy action because she still looks like she's fifteen. She may look sweet and innocent but she's _really_ not."

"How old is everyone then?" Asked Belle curiously.

"Cruella is the eldest, she's twenty-seven, then its Ariel at twenty-six. Tamara's twenty-five. Mulan, Princess and Tink are all twenty-three. I'm twenty-one and Baby is nineteen." She smiled. "Why?"

"Oh its nothing. Just... well I expected all of you to be no older that twentty-one. Don't really know why."

"Well, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

Belle answered with a smile, in hindsight she'd probably expected every one to be from off campus and so that meant them all being her age or younger, Belle had never expected to find people who had made a real career at The House Of Scarlet.

Red soon guided Belle down the hall to the very end room, and opened the letter bare door. Belle knew that soon it would hold an 'L' for the name she'd chosen. Her suitcases rested softly on the large bed, larger than any she'd ever slept in. In fact the whole room was larger than any bedroom she'd come across, at the very end of the wall adjacent to the white door was a desk and Belle found herself looking around for the little black camera, it only took a second to find perched above her door like the raven above the pallid bust of pallas.

"You're right next to me, so if you need anything you know where I am."

Red wore one of those smiles that filtered into her dark eyes and Belle knew that the other girl was trying to comfort her, thankfully it worked... a little anyway. This was to be Belle's room, no, Lacey's room. Belle didn't belong there but maybe Lacey could. She needed her mind to be a million miles away from that subject and so she asked.

"Where did Jefferson go?"

"The right side of the second floor is Gold's personal wing, his bedroom, his antiques room and so on. The library is also down there. Basically that wing has no cameras. His office is next to Victor's downstairs, those rooms don't have cameras either."

Belle felt reassured at the reminder that there was a space off camera, and a library too, what could be better... _not having to do it at all_ Belle's mind screamed.

"Most of the time you won't notice he's here. He can be ruthless and a monster at times but he never does anything to hurt us, the only one of us I've _ever_ heard him yell at is Cruella and she had it coming. To be honest he makes us all feel safe. He takes care of us. Anyway, I'll let you settle in."

With that Red left Belle alone with nothing but her thoughts, her Papa would never approve of The House Of Scarlet, never, not for one second. However, it was the only way she could still go to school without her father going bankrupted, if she made as much money as Jefferson said she would then Belle would even be able to help him with the mortgage. Moe French had raised her alone after her mother died, helping him when he needed her was the very least she could do. He was her father after all. Deciding it was best not to think of that Belle turned her mind down a different road and onto the mysterious Mister Gold, she imagined a man who looked much like Jefferson did but with less product in his hair, she knew he'd be older than Jefferson Madden but other than that Belle knew nothing about Mister Gold.

With a sigh Belle indulged in her musing as she started to unpack and set up her new life at The House Of Scarlet.


	2. The Meet And Greet

" **Flirting is a woman's trade, one must keep in practice."**

― **Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre**

Belle woke early in the morning and couldn't decide if it was the nerves or the tweeting of birds out in the trees. Maybe it was a bit of both, Belle didn't know. What she knew for sure though was she needed to take a shower and get dressed. _Do_ _I even own anything appropriate for here?_ Yes, she could find something. Grabbing her toiletries bag Belle went to one of the off camera bathrooms and showered. Warm steam filled the room and prepared her for the day, Belle washed her skin lightly watching as the white almond scented lava slipped down her body and was washed away. All her worries seemed to slip away into an illusion as the steam worked her pores open. Pure water permeated through her hair darken it to blackness and making her head heavy, not that she minded, it was as if the water guided her head back to let all her concerns roll off her and down the plug hole. How could a simple shower be so freeing? Just another question Belle no longer cared about. The shower had to end though and Belle wrapped herself in a towel to dry off, her auburn hair bouncing back into loose curled like it had never been wet.

As Belle made her way back to her room she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of, who she assumed, was the mysterious Mister Gold. The man had been in a jet black suit and had dark hair that brushed his shoulders, she almost followed wanting to introduce herself until Belle realised that greeting her boss in nothing but a towel early in the morning was probably not the best idea. Instead of perusing him Belle padded barefoot back into her nice warm room where she flung open her closet in search of something suitable for The House Of Scarlet. It took her a while of debate and several moments of tapping her foot with her arms folded but eventually Belle found something she liked. She chose an azure flounce skirt that came down to mid-thigh, a white blouse and a jet black halter-neck waistcoat with little gold buttons. Belle was a little scared of being naked on camera just yet and so angled the door so as the camera could only just see the top of her head. _Not quite up to that just yet._ Belle paused when she got to the white blouse and in a fit of _what would Lacey do_ , she set it aside and instead only donned the little waistcoat. It was warm enough in the house to forgo the eggshell blouse, Belle had to start somewhere after all. She slipped over to the vanity, giving the camera her back, and lined her eyes in subtly black liner that she paired with peach lipstick which matched her nails. The beauty combed through her hair and decided to let it hang loose and caress her naked shoulders, a silly way of adding an extra layer to her skin without actually doing so. Knowing only one thing remained Belle made her way back over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black leather killer heels with a thin ankle strap that crossed over the front of her foot and had a tiny gold buckle holding them in place. Belle was pleased to have some hight back, the converse the day before had made her feel so small around Red and the others, she'd always been a bit sensitive about her height.

With a sigh she left her room and made her way casually downstairs, as she took the first step she saw Victor appear at the bottom, he smiled and Belle returned it as she approached him.

"Lacey, just the girl I needed to see. I was actually just coming to look for you."

"Well here I am." It amazed Belle at just how comfortable she was with the blonde doctor despite only having met him the night previous. "What do you need."

"Gold asks that all the new girls have an exam before they go to work. Just to make sure you're healthy and all that."

Victor spoke politely but Belle was smart enough to read between the lines, _I need to make sure you don't have any STD's or STI's was more like it._ Belle couldn't blame him or Gold though, it was the sort of think they needed to know about in case any law suit suddenly popped up or something along those lines.

"Sure, Victor. Lead the way."

Belle knew he was only doing his job but Belle was only just out of being a virgin. Not that anything she and Gaston did could be considered sex, it was more like thirty seconds she regretted. Still she followed Victor down a long hall that she hadn't noticed on the tour, _seriously how big is this place? Its like the Narnia wardrobe in here._ At the end of the hall were two large dark wood doors on either side of the hall and for a split second Belle debated asking which one Mister Tumnus was hiding behind. As if reading her mind Victor suddenly spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the size and the layout of the house."

With that Doctor Whale opened the door on their right and let Belle go ahead of him, the room was painted a dark grey and held a small desk at an angle over to her left and an exam table on her right. There was a large window in the middle of the far wall just like in most of the rooms and Belle wondered for a moment why there was no blind. That was answered a few seconds later when Victor walked over to the wall and flicked a switch, Belle smiled, it was smart glass. Belle had never seen it in person before, just on television when someone was having a conference. With the window frosted Belle felt a lot more comfortable being there for an exam.

"Just hop up on the table for me would you?" Belle did as he asked and Victor spoke next as he started his exam. "I know this wasn't how you wanted to spend your morning-"

"Its alright." She cut him off in a soft tone.

It was strange to have a man she'd only just met giving her a medical exam of her most private parts, _I work for a porn website now. I don't think any of me is private any longer._ Victor was kind and made no sudden moves, he was probably used to new girls being nervous. After a while he folded her azure skirt back down and helped Belle off the table; which wasn't easy in such high heels.

"Well, you look to be in perfect working order." He chuckled. "All I need you to do now is fill this in."

He handed her a sheet of paper and a pen on a clipboard and gave her time to fill it out. It was the standard questions, _do you have any allergies? Any mental or physical disorders? Is there any history of Asthma in your family?_ Just the usual and Belle filled it out a lot faster than she though she would. After a moment of checking she hadn't gotten anything wrong Belle handed it back to the blonde doctor.

"Is that it? It didn't seem too drastic."

"I'll take that as a complement." He shot her a cocky grin that seemed to be his factory setting. "But yeah, that is everything for now. Gold asks that you have check ups on a monthly basis. Its more to take care of you and make sure you're healthy than anything else." Belle knew he spoke the truth. "If you have any other problems though, just come to me."

"Thank you, Victor."

"Its what I'm here for."

XXXX

It was late when the girls decided it was dinner time, Red and Ariel had all but demanded Chinese food and so Belle found herself sat on the floor around a huge glass coffee table in the living room with all the other girls munching away happily and chatting about everything an anything. Cruella was however, still absent and if not for seeing her name on the website Belle would have believed she never existed. Tamara had simply taken her food and stormed off to her room, _what was her problem?_ Jefferson and Victor had gone out for dinner and Gold had not emerged from his office since she arrived, _maybe he's avoiding me_ she thought with a smile, but really what reason would he have for that? Red sat on her right and Baby settled on her left, it was rather peaceful.

"...When I found out how much I could make here I just dropped out of university, didn't see the point."

"You dropped out, I took the job to get in." Began Red before pausing to take a sip of beer. "Jefferson found me in Reno."

"As a stripper?" Belle asked without her mind giving her permission to do so.

"Nah, as a seriously underpaid waitress."

They all laughed and Belle was pleased Red hadn't taken offence. When the chortling died down Princess shared her own story.

"Jefferson found me right here in Boston, I studied art history and thanks to Gold and being here I actually got my degree."

Belle felt a new wave of relief drift over her knowing that Princess had actually gotten to finish university, it gave Belle the knowledge that she would certainly get her own. When her mind came back to the room around her Tink was speaking, it seemed they always told the new girl where they came from, a way of getting to know the people she now lived with.

"...My life really sucked, I worked in a coffee shop in Phoenix and Jefferson just slipped me his card when he paid. Read the card, got curios and a week later I was here. Best decision I ever made."

Jefferson had selected these girls by hand from all over the country and Belle could see Jefferson had made sure the house had a wide range of personalities; the outgoing, the lesbians, the innocent, the high roller, the cheerful and the bad girls. What was Belle to be she wondered, or more correctly what was Lacey to be?

"Jefferson just came across you all? Like fate?"

"Jefferson didn't find me." Baby said finishing her beer and helping herself to a spring roll. "Gold did. My Step-Mom kicked me out in the snow and rain, didn't know what I was going to do and then Gold found me as he left an antiques store, fell over me is more like it." Everyone smiled. "He fed me and told me I could stay here, he didn't want me to work for him, just be out of the snow. After the second night I went to his office and told him I wanted to work for him, that was three years ago now."

"So you were sixteen?"

Belle was shocked, after all the good she'd heard of Mister Gold, sixteen was far too young for such a website.

"What?! No, he wouldn't let me start working for him until I turned eighteen, said I had to take baby steps, that's how I chose my name. The rest of the time I was here I worked as his assistant. I think he wanted me to make sure I was certain."

Belle's heart relaxed again and she found herself growing ever increasingly more curios about the extraordinary Mister Gold. Belle hoped she would get to meet him soon, her wondering was beginning to get the better of her.

"What about you?" Asked Tink, eyes sparkling.

"Well, I study English but my Papa can't afford my tuition and his shop so here I am."

"And your Mother?" Questioned Princess taking a bite of her noodles.

"She died when I was nine." Belle's tone was heavy with sorrow, after so long Belle still hurt mentioning her Mama.

"I'm sorry, I know what that's like."

Surprisingly it was Mulan that spoke, Belle had thought she was reserved and almost solider like but in that one sentence Belle learnt that yes, Mulan was both those things but she also had a heart, and that knowledge brought a half smile to Belle's cherry glossed lips.

"Alright, that's enough sad talk I think its time to get naked."

XXXX

A time later Belle found herself in nothing but her black underwear and a sky blue shirt sat before her laptop, The House Of Scarlet website set up. Her rooms camera had been turned on at some point and Belle tried not to think of that. All using her webcam could see Belle perched in her desk chair with The House Of Scarlet's logo down in the left corner and Lacey webcam written in the right. It was official, she was Lacey.

"Okay boys, here I am."

Belle tried to sound brave though it didn't reach her eyes, let alone to her heart. She panned her cerulean orbs over to the open door where the others stood, smiles coating their lips. Two or three of them softly wished her luck but Belle's nerves shivered through her body to her very soul. Seconds later Belle watched as Ariel shooed the girls out of Belle's room and shut the door behind her. Belle was thankful to somewhat lessen the audience she had. Belle, no Lacey sat there for a while waiting and forcing her nerves away until suddenly there was ping after ping.

 **Prince: You must be the new girl.**

 **Scott474: Show us what ya got rookie.**

 **TequilaMockingbird: Lacey huh? That had better be because of your panties. Got any tricks for us?**

Much to Belle's surprise she found herself chuckling, _be brave Belle, be Lacey._ With that she banished her nerves and worries and reminded herself what Red had told her earlier that day, _Its just you and your screen, that's it._

"No tricks boys, but maybe a treat or two."

Sending away the very last doubt she had Belle-Lacey stood and clicked on some music before moving to the foot of her bed, her hips swayed back and forth freely completely unaware that throughout the house the girls were logged on to her room watching her very first show, just to see how she would do. Jefferson and Victor, who had returned from the evening meal, sat together in bed a laptop open watching the show for the exact reason that the other girls were.

"I don't know Jeff, she seems a little stiff." Remarked Victor.

"Giver her a minute."

Jefferson looked over to the room by room viewers list and was pleased to find Lacey's room at ninety percent ad rising. Lacey was going to be a hit.

 **Prince: I'm not here to see your shoulder sweetheart.**

Typed one viewer when Lacey slipped the shirt off one shoulder and shot a look at the camera.

"Oh yeah, are you here for this?"

 _Be Lacey, you can do this._ She turned and bent herself teasingly over her bed giving the camera a perfect view of her black lace coated bottom. There was no ping and so Belle found herself wondering if that was because no one had a hand free to type with, yes being Lacey was starting to work for her. Lacey turned back to the camera.

"Or maybe these?"

With that she quickly unbuttoned her shirt showing off her black lace bra.

She had no idea just how many eyes were on her, Bankers in Atlanta, Bar owners from Dallas and Producers in Los Angeles were just the basics. There were also factory owners shut away in their offices in Tokyo and even a Russian General in Moscow. The House Of Scarlet's reach was global, and monumentally profitable.

Lacey lost track as her show went on, _just me and the camera,_ that was all. After a while she actually found herself enjoying it, in a way it was freeing, fun even. When she finally finished Belle blew a kiss to he camera with a naughty grin, just as she was slipping her bra back on Red burst through the door.

"I am so proud of you, you were awesome."

Suddenly there was another ping and Red looked over to the golden box filled with black writing.

 **SheriffOfNottingham: Hi Lacey.**

"Oh that's the Sheriff, he's always on here, a real sweetheart. Why don't you say hi."

Belle did as Red suggested and sat herself before the webcam and spoke in a silky tone.

"Sorry Sheriff you just missed the show. I'll be back tomorrow though."

 **SherifOfNottingham: Promise?**

"Yeah, I promise."

 **SheriffOfNottingham: 3PM?**

"That sounds great, I'll be sure to look out for you. And anyone who sounds like they're from a fairytale is alright in my book."

Belle blew him a kiss and then shut the lid of her laptop, a promise made. Belle was pleased with her first show but she had no idea that just a few miles away a dark haired man with yellowed eyes from years of nicotine abuse and God only knew what else. He re-winded to Lacey blowing him a kiss where he paused it and quickly printed the picture. He held it in his hands and pressed a kiss to the newly inked page.

XXXX

Belle awoke in the early hours of the morning, everything was dark and her eyes took a a few moments to adjust and a moment longer to realise what had woken her. Panting and moans, that was what had pulled Belle from her sleep. She didn't know why she reached over and opened her laptop, it took two clicks to find the cause was Princess and Mulan, it seemed Princess was rather vocal. Belle smiled and shut the lid returning herself to sleep completely unaware that a certain Sheriff was watching Belle during her dreams.

Stars hung in the sky and Robin had fallen asleep in the security centre by the front gate. The front gate slipped open and a black figure passed slowly so as not to wake the Englishman, it took less then twenty seconds for the black figure to reach the front door, passing the a large window that showed Baby making a smoothie in the kitchen and punch in the door code: 3759, seconds later the black shadow slipped into the house. The figure moved silently through the house into the kitchen.

Red and Tink were perched at the coffee table playing strip poker, the figure watched as Tick lost not only a hand but her yellow tank. Baby hummed to herself as she poured the pink smoothie into a glass and took a long sip of the liquid. A second later she turned and screamed dropping the glass and letting it smash across the floor, staining the white tiles.

"Wick you scared the crap out of me!" Baby yelled as Red and Tink entered the room.

"Why are you here?" Red demanded in a deep tone as she folded her arms.

"Look, I had nowhere else to go and I'm clean now so I can come back." Wick responded like it was simple.

"Yeah, I doubt he will see it that way. And anyway you've already been replaced, Baby show her." Said Tink leaning against the doorway.

"What the fuck! By who?" Wick's tone was angry as she all but launched towards the ipad that Baby held. "Bit plain don't you think?"

"Believe me she's good, and way nicer than you Wick." Said Red flatly.

"And not a heroin addict." Tink added.

 _I'm not having this,_ thought Wick, _I will not be replaced by some school girl._ With her mind made up Wick turned towards the kitchen camera and put on her best _good girl_ act.

"Gold, if you're watching I'll be good I promise. I'm all better now too, please just one more chance." Wick pulled of her top revealing a simple but effective green bra. "You can't keep this from the audience can you?"

Mister Gold was indeed watching via the kitchen camera had been ever since he heard Baby scream, he sat alone in his bedroom half changed for bed, flicking to the kitchen viewer count Gold knew she had been popular and it seemed she still was. He sighed as the count reached eighty percent and started to type. It seemed Zelena Green was back.

There was a ping that echoed around the kitchen and Baby read out what Gold had typed.

"He says you can stay on the couch." Another ping caused a smug smile to grow on Baby's face. "For now."


	3. Mister Gold

" **Art is sanctioned pornography."**

 **-Stewart Home**

The next morning Belle woke to the sound of laughing out in the garden, curios Belle slipped out of Belle and glanced out her window and down into the yard. Off to the right of the pool was a large open area of grass where the other girls were running around playing hockey. She couldn't help but notice the little outfits and tight jeans, _maybe I should go shopping with my first wages, get some new clothes. Something more Lacey._

First thing first Belle needed to take a shower, but would she be brave and use the one with the camera or stick to the more private bathrooms like the day before? _May as well get used to my new job. Don't just be brave, be Lacey._ Belle in her best Lacey persona turned back from the window and stated pulling of the grey tank and loose aqua shorts she'd slept in, aware of the camera but acting like she didn't care, grabbed her toiletries bag and then walked naked out her bedroom and to the end of the hall where the camera bathroom was. She shut the door quickly remembering that even though the girls were outside she had no idea where Jefferson, Victor and the mysterious Mister Gold were, then again thousands of men were watching her at that very moment, why should two gay guys and her boss bother her?

Remembering her shower Belle-Lacey set down her yellow toiletries bag and turned on the shower, the warm water caressed her curves and soothed her minds worries and after a while she forgot the camera was even there, that was of course until she turned round. To her surprise Lacey smiled up at the camera and just carried on with her shower. She was growing comfortable with her new surroundings far quicker than she thought possible, being Lacey worked, add in the fact that Gold had granted all the girls the choice of what they did and Belle felt like she could do anything because in The House Of Scarlet she really could.

During her thoughts Belle had no idea that one pair of eyes watching her belonged to SheriffOfNottingham, nor did she know of the photoshopped pictures of her and him together in various places. He wished he could hold her close in his arms, smell the coconut shampoo in her hair, because he was almost certain it was coconut. He wanted Lacey to scream _his_ name wanted her to beg him for more and cling to him. Keith Nottingham wanted her to be _his._

XXXX

Belle was just leaving for her English class when Red stopped her, she was dressed in a little tartan mini skirt and a long sleeved but low cut black shirt matched with her ever present killer heals. Belle felt a little better at her clothing choices after seeing Red, she was in her brand new tiny yellow shorts and tight fitted Halstorm t-shirt with her black leather lace up ankle boots that gave her an extra six inches, Belle needed all the height she could get.

"What is it Red?" Belle asked in a pleasant tone.

"Wanted to know if you want to ride with me? We are in the same class after all."

"We are?"

Belle was pretty sure she'd never seen Red in her English Literature class before, Red was the sort of girl that wasn't easily forgotten.

"Yeah, last night when you told us about your subject I got to thinking and yeah we're in the same class. Its just you sit at the front and I'm always at the back."

"Small world." Belle was pleased she wasn't alone, and that small world got even smaller when Baby came running out in a fitted thigh length dress covered in roses and asked for a lift to. "You're in my class too?"

"What?" Baby clearly had no idea what was going on or what they were talking about.

"No, Baby studies child care in the building over from us." Red said as she led them over to her car.

The day went pretty quickly much to Belle's pleasure and she even learned that Baby's real name was Ashley. Mary Margaret and Emma gave her odd little looks when Belle decided to sit at the back with Red for a change but other than that the day ran smoothly. Just after the class had started Belle found herself wondering just how many people had watcher her in the shower just a few hours earlier, hundreds? Thousands? Or maybe no one was interested in her at all, Belle didn't know. When Professor Hopper cleared his throat before going back to his lesson on _Kubla Khan_ by _Samuel Taylor Coleridge_ Belle found her mind returning and her notebook empty.

"I found my head miles away when I first started too, then again I was thinking about getting Professor Hopper over for some fun which made things worse. You can copy my notes later if you want."

"Thanks Red, that would be great."

After their classes Red picked up Baby and went back to The House Of Scarlet since Belle had decide to hang around the library and study. After zoning out earlier Belle was pretty sure a revision section was in order. Belle had her headphones in _In This Moment's Scarlet_ blasting away in her ears when her cell buzzed, she turned on the screen and to find a text from Ariel that read _._

 _Making dinner tonight, are you allergic to shellfish or dairy?_

Belle sent back a quick no but she was allergic to bubble bath to which Ariel sent back.

 _I'll find a different salad dressing then :-) See you later._

Belle smiled for a moment before she noticed the time, twenty to three, she was going to be late to talk with SheriffOfNottingham and she'd promised him.

Belle packed her things up and raced back to The House Of Scarlet as quick as she could, thankful she'd worn ankle boots and not stilettos. Her feet ached as she passed Sydney and Graham on her way into the house, throwing a quick _hi, bye_ over her shoulder as she went. It was three-fifteen when she got back into her room dove down on her bed and opened up the cerulean laptop, quickly logging in. It took only a moment before she heard a _ping._

 **SheriffOfNottingham: Hi Lacey.**

 **SheriffOfNottingam: Was beginning to think you stood me up.**

"I'm really sorry about that Sheriff, I lost track of time, but I'm here now. Lets take the conversation private."

Belle happy in her Lacey persona clicked the private mode button and looked back at the screen with a smile.

"Do you want me to get undressed?" There was no response. "Its kind of what I'm here for."

 **SheriffOfNottingham: Can we just talk?**

"Yeah, sure."

Belle thought it a little odd but then she remembered Jefferson telling her about the viewers getting to know the girls. She waited a moment for him to start a topic but there was no ping, no question and so Belle decided to start a topic of her own.

"What is it you do for a living?" She smiled at the screen.

 **SheriffOfNottingham: I work with computers.**

 **SheriffOfNottingham: Programming, maintenance, repairing. I do all of it.**

"That must be interesting, do you like it?"

Belle had never been very good with computers, she could do the basics easily enough and internet shopping had ended up as a rather expensive hobby at one point but if her laptop died it was like she was a caveman, she had no idea how to fix it.

 **SheriffOfNottingham: It lets me keep to myself a lot. Its peaceful.**

"Peaceful, that sounds nice. Sounds pretty."

 **SheriffOfNottingham: So are you.**

Belle giggled a little, Red was right, he was a sweetheart.

"Why thank you. You too."

There was an unnaturally long pause and Belle began to get a little worried, in fact the pause was so long that the next ping made her jump.

 **SheriffOfNottingham: How do you know?**

 **SheriffOfNottingham: You don't even know me.**

"You've been nothing but sweet to me. I bet your a perfect handsome gentleman."

 **SheriffOfNottingham: You think I'm handsome?**

Belle's cell buzzed the screen lighting up and telling her that Gold wanted her in his office, _must be time for introductions_ , she thought to herself.

"Hey, Sheriff. Do you think we could have a rain check on this? I have to do something."

 **SheriffOfNottingham: Do you think I'm handsome?**

"What?" It was clear Belle hadn't read the first time he asked and had been lost in her cell.

Suddenly a jpeg flashed up on her screen, dark eyes and messy brown hair. The man wasn't particular handsome to Belle but he certainly wasn't ugly.

"How did you do that? The House Of Scarlet can't be hacked."

 **SheriffOfNottingham: DO YOU THINK I'M HANDSOME?**

"Yes, Sheriff I think you're beautiful." _Maybe he's really insecure._ "I'll see you tomorrow, by Sheriff."

With that Belle shut the lid. She had no idea how happy she'd made Keith Nottingham, he'd always been bullied especially by a young girl when he was ten, Marion was dead now though, he'd seen to that.

A few moments later Belle found herself for the first time in the camera-less section of the house, Gold's wing. At the very end of the hall was Gold's office and Belle knocked softly on the half-open door before poking her head around it.

"Come in Belle."

He said in a deep Scottish accent and Belle nearly screamed _full house_ at the top of her lungs, Not only did The House Of Scarlet have an English and an Irish guard they also had a Scottish boss. Belle had always had a thing about accents. To push her mind off that subject Belle stepped into the room and looked around, the whole house was modernised but Mister Gold's office appeared Gothic and original.

"You have a beautiful office." She said absent-mindedl.

"Thank you Belle."

There was that accent again. His office had a hardwood floor and dark mahogany panels around the room that were inlet to create shelves in little arches that coated three walls. On the bottom shelf of the little arches were books, while the top two held little antiques, one had a little golden horse that Belle suspected was actual gold while another housed an old clock that ticked softly. In the middle of the room was Mister Gold himself sat behind a desk that looked to be from the Renaissance. Despite all the beautiful things in his office Belle found that Mister Gold himself was her favourite, he was older than she'd expected, late forties to mid-fifties and wore his hair longer than most men his age would. _It suits him_ Belle decided quickly. His suit was jet black and perfectly tailored with a matching silk shirt and deep blue tie that Belle indulged herself in thinking was just for her. She audibly swallowed when she noticed the honey chocolate of his eyes.

"As you can guess I'm Mister Gold. I'm sorry for not introducing myself yesterday but I was extremely busy. Please have a seat."

Belle did as instructed and sat herself in on of the high-backed leather chairs that faced his desk.

"That's alright, Red and Jefferson showed me around."

"Yes, Ruby is good like that."

"I'm sure Jefferson told you everything about this place on the drive over but I'm going to tell you again, I like knowing its really sunk in." Belle couldn't help but think there was something else he could sink into, _what's wrong with me? I never think like this_ . "Here at The House Of Scarlet everything is up to you. You're not some sort of sex slave." Belle snorted at that and was happy when he smiled too. "I have an off site team that monitor the website and keep you and the other girls safe and Jefferson's boyfriend, Victor, is here to handle any medical issue you may have."

"Yeah, I met him. Victor seems nice."

"He is, just don't let him get drunk because he will make out with anything that moves, male or female. That was how I ended up punching him."

And in that moment Belle decided she would have paid to see that.

"I think I can handle a drunk Victor."

"Good. Also you should know that Wick is back." He sighed and looked down, it was clear he didn't want this Wick person around.

"Wick?"

"Her real name is Zelena. Basically you replaced her, her room is now yours and so is her place on the website. She gets jealous easily and probably won't like you. However, Zelena is currently on the thinnest ice imaginable and so will be on best behaviour. If she does something you don't like come find me."

"No problem, I can do that."

He seemed to relax a little and then flipped open a small black leather notebook.

"On a nicer note, what is your favourite color? And you've chosen the name _Lacey_ correct?"

"Blue and yeah why?" Belle questioned curiously.

"No reason just a little something that Jamie started. Jamie is Mulan just so you know."

Belle didn't question him further and Gold was pleased about that, he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Gold hadn't been happy when Jefferson had come to him to say he'd found a new girl on campus. He didn't like Jefferson going after the University students, yes most of them needed the money but he still didn't like girls so young working for him especially when he thought the could be so much more. Belle was beautiful, gorgeous, the most perfect thing he'd ever scene, Gold had known that the second Jefferson showed him a picture of her. He'd never touched any of the girls before, no matter how many times Zelena had tried to convince him to, however with Belle, he really wanted to hold her, kiss her. _She's too good for this place._

"If you just sign the contract I'll let you go back to whatever it was you were doing."

Belle pulled the contract to her and started to read, Gold seemed almost shocked that she actuality read it, maybe the people he came into contact with we not smart enough to read the fine print? Everything seemed acceptable and Belle had nothing to complain about, however she did have a question.

"This is only good for a month." She stated.

"Yes, all the girls sign new contracts on a monthly basis. If something happens and you suddenly wish to leave you don't want to be hanging around for six months or a year waiting for the contract to end."

To be honest it was a good idea, it made sure that each month the girls were still certain they wanted to be there, there was also a clause about drug use, stealing, harm to others without consent and a few other little things that allowed Gold to kick them out of the house and off the website but Belle didn't think any of those things would be a problem, unless books counted as a drug addiction.

Meanwhile Zelena crept up the staircase and over to the new arrivals room, _it should be my room!_ Her mind screamed. The room had once been perfect and hers yet not it reeked of the new sluts perfume and her clothes hung in the closet, it just wasn't right. _I can make him want me again._ It didn't seem to register that he hadn't wanted her in the first place. _If that bitch thinks she can come in her take my job and my room she's got anther thing coming, and if she goes near Gold... I'll kill her._

Full of rage Zelena turned her attention to the laptop resting on Belle's bed and decided to help herself. She lifted it into her arms an opened up the lid revealing the SheriffOfNottingham jpeg.

"Oh now this I can have fun with."


	4. Breaking The Rules

" **Making eye contact during rough sex is the equivalent of trying to read Dostoyevsky on a roller-coaster."**

 **-Jenna Jameson**

That evening Belle entered the dining room to find everyone already gathered round helping themselves to the seafood Paella and garlic bread. She was surprised to find Jefferson and Victor sat at one end of the table, Jefferson filling his face with bread and Victor taking a sip of beer, she couldn't help but smile when she remembered what Gold had said.

"Oh hey Lacey, just in time help yourself." Ariel chorused with an easy smile.

Belle did as she was bid helping herself before sitting herself in one of the only two vacant chairs, it was nice to have a home cooked meal again. Cruella and Princess got into a fight over fur when Cruella decided she wanted an actual fur coat but that quickly came to a dead stop when Gold entered the room.

"Robbie!" The girls all cheered.

Baby and Red got up and pressed quick kisses to his cheeks while Ariel filed a plate with the Paella and handed it to him.

"Thank you Ariel, it looks great." He observed taking the last seat at the head of the table.

Belle hadn't expected Gold, Jefferson and Victor to eat with them since the viewers were there to watch the girls not them but they lived there two and Belle had come to see that the boys treated The House Of Scarlet almost like a family. A porn family but a family nonetheless.

"Robbie, Craig is coming over tomorrow." Red informed him a few moments later.

"Sure Dearie, I'll have a car ready for him." He spoke absent-mindedly helping himself to a slice of garlic bread.

Belle took a bite of her dinner and nearly groaned, it was amazing, she could taste every spice perfectly and the prawns were to die for. _Really where has Ariel been all my life?_ Belle hadn't had a meal that good since her mother died. Ariel had some real talent. After a while Belle realised they were all calling him Robbie and leaned over to Baby.

"He just lets you call him by his first name?"

"Yeah, well, to everyone else its Gold or Robert. To us though, he's Robbie."

Belle liked it, it suited him. _Sexy accent: check, Sexy suit collection: check, Sexy eyes: check Sexy name that rolls of the tongue: check._ The auburn haired beauty soon had to chastise herself, he was her employer she shouldn't think about him like that. He may have treated her and the other girls well but at the end of the day she was just there to make him money.

She didn't know it but Robert Gold had to chastise himself much the same way. _She only needs to make the money for her tuition, to her I'm just an old man who runs a porn site, she probably thinks I'm a freak. I mean seriously I'm fourty-nine years old and I live with a group of sexy twenty something girls and two gay guys._

XXXX

It was late when Zelena joined Cruella in the sauna, they'd practically been best friends once upon a time and Zelena knew that Cruella would be on her side when it came to her becoming Wick once more and taking back her rightful place. Cruella sat in the corner of The House Of Scarlet's sauna only opening her eyes for a second as Zelena took a seat beside her.

"You're always in here, its practically your office." The redhead remarked.

"I know why you're here and yes I want her gone too."

"Why? She didn't try to replace you."

"No but she's already more popular than you are and if she actually starts bringing guys here for sex then she'll become more popular than me and I won't have that."

"Bitch! I'm better than her."

Cruella rolled her eyes, Zelena had always been the jealous type but she was easily led, that was the only reason she let Zelena think they were friends. _Time to stick the nail in the coffin._

"She likes Gold too." Zelena's eyes shot open and burned with anger. "What's worse is he wants to fuck her."

"He wouldn't!"

"There's a difference between wanting to and actually doing something, Wick." Cruella flashed her a smug grin. "But he'll only be able to keep his eyes of her for so long and when she eventually gets him to fuck her, well, he'll be hers and you'll have no hope."

"He should be with me! That bitch, first she tries to replace me and now she's taking Robert."

Zelena slowly got herself more and more worked up until Victoria, or Curella as most knew her, had finally had enough. She just wanted to sit in the sauna in peace for a while before she went upstairs and pleasured herself for the camera.

"Wick dear, why don't you go and _calm yourself down._ "

"Yeah, I could do with a hit."

It seemed Zelena 'Wick' Green was far from clean, heroin was still very much part of her diet it seemed. _Oh its alright Victoria, she'll do something stupid and get rid of herself and_ _Lacey. Bye bye._

XXXX

A few weeks past and Belle became rather comfortable in her new home, and even started acting for the cameras, Lacey really was becoming part of her a costume that fit over her skin and gave her all the bravery in the world. Red and Ariel had taken her shopping with a reluctant Tamara and returned with a rather large set of new clothes: mini skirts, low cut tops, lingerie basically anything and everything she could ask for. It was nice to be able to buy things for herself, Gold really did pay her very well.

Her shows had become more and more elaborate and her outfits became more and more erotic, Jefferson was more than happy to let her know how popular she'd become. Belle found herself rather proud, all her fears were gone and she had truly become Lacey. One thing she was sure she should feel guilty about was the way she showed off her new outfits to Robbie Gold. Yes everyone on the website could see her practically every moment of every day but she didn't ware the outfits for them, she wore them for Robbie.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Belle practically walked into Gold on the landing. The second she saw him she was pleased she'd chosen what Red was calling her _man killer_ outfit. _Man killer_ consisted of the shortest black leather skirt she'd ever come across with a low cut sleeveless black and white striped top. To go along with it she wore black fishnet hold ups and red platform sling back heels to match her deep lipstick. Lacey suited her. Gold had to do a double take when he saw the fishnet hold ups but he hid it well, _she wouldn't want me looking at her,_ he told himself.

"I'm sorry, Robbie. I didn't see you-" She stopped dead seeing what he held in his hands. "It that a first edition Jane Eyre?"

"You know your literature, Lacey."

"Well, I am studying it." She smiled taking a step closer, even in such high heels she still wasn't as tall as Gold and he wasn't overly tall to begin with. "Its beautiful."

"That it is. Its in need of repair though. I was actually just about to do that, you're welcome to watch if you'd like."

"Really? That would be fantastic."

Robert Gold didn't know what made him ask but he just loved the idea of spending time with her, Belle was so beautiful and made him want to smile every time he saw her. They hadn't been alone in a room since that day he called her into his office and Gold found himself saddened at that fact. However, Belle had agreed to join him for a while and he was going to treasure every single second of it.

Belle followed him down the maze of hallways and into his personal wing, at the very end of the hall was the door to his office but it turned out the door imitatively to its left was a sanctuary of antiques and history.

"This is my work room, but the girls just call it the antiques room."

Belle looked around, she was in paradise. One wall was completely dedicated to books of varying age and Belle felt a smile come to her face. The rest of the room was littered with little knick knacks all in different stages of repair. He pulled out a chair for her to sit beside him and watch as he repaired the book and Belle took her seat eagerly. The soft sent of his aftershave found its way to her nostrils and Belle felt heat pool in her stomach. It was wonderful to watch him work and he even found himself teaching her, _he would be a very good father_ Belle quickly decided. They stayed together for the rest of the day, Robbie teaching her new things and when her mind finally returned Belle found she had shuffled so close that she was nearly sat on his lap, either Gold was too lost in his work or didn't care and Belle knew which was more likely. _Get yourself under control Belle, you work for him, you can't go throwing yourself at him. He doesn't touch the girls Red told you that._ _He doesn't think of you that way!_ Yet still Belle wanted him. Never in her twenty-one years had Belle felt such attraction to a man, especially one as distinguished and talented as Mister Robert Gold. Yes, Belle had always preferred the older man, much to her father's displeasure, but Robbie was something else entirely there was just something about him that called to her, that made her heart flutter... whatever the calling was it was getting out of hand.

Gold was having similar problems and found himself thankful he was sitting down, he'd die of embarrassment if she found out. He knew she didn't need the little outfits that she wore as Lacey, no Belle French was perfectly perfect all on her own, although, thinking about it, those hold ups did something to him that seemed almost magical as if she'd cast a spell on him. The first time he's seen her his breath had hitched and he'd forgotten how to speak, all the girls that lived at The House Of Scarlet were beautiful but only Belle was angelic, _she's too good for this place,_ his mind told him for the millionth time. How he longed to just simply reach out and lay a hand on her thigh, feel the warmth drift from her beddable body and deep into his own and soothe his attention starved form. What had surprised him however, was that she actually seemed interested in what he was saying, what he was teaching her, it wasn't just her being polite Belle actually wanted to know and that had never happened before. When he was married, Milah couldn't have cared less about his hobby, if fact he couldn't remember her ever reading anything except for their divorce papers, to her everything about him was just dull. The girls found his hobby boring as well, all those old little things, why bother when there was a free wi-fi connection? They never berated him for it though like Milah had, _God I hate that woman._ Through their time together Robbie tried to block Belle out as best he could, didn't want his pant situation getting any worse, but when he did finally look at her again she's moved closer and wore a content smile and had fire burning in her eyes, she wanted something but what? For a moment Gold indulged himself in thinking it was him.

Soon he was finished with the book and moved onto an old clock that looked to be from the baroque era, it was gold and had ornate carvings but it was when he opened up the back that Belle's eyes widened, everything was so small and well fitted together; it reminded her of William Paley and the watchmaker analogy from her philosophy class when she was young. Belle rose from her seat at his side and went to stand behind her employer then leaned down over his shoulder to get a better look, completely unaware of the way her breasts grazed against his back. Gold's heart rate climbed to the point where he though he'd suffer a heart attack, her perfume filling his nose and bringing a subtle smile to his sharp features. Such a light scent, apples, so enticing that it was almost as if he could reach out and take a bite. He found himself leaning back to increase the pressure between their bodies, to feel her perk nipples through the fabric of his shirt. In a moment of courage he risked a glance up at the angelic goddess and found her cerulean orbs looking down at him.

"You enjoying yourself?" She asked and he pulled forwards almost instantly.

"I... I'm sorry, I apologise." He tripped and fell over his words like a God damn child caught with its hand in the cookie jar. "That was completely inappropri-"

"I liked it."

 _What? What the fuck?!_ He was hearing things, he had to be, she couldn't have just said what he thought she had. _I need to stop drinking, or I need medication, she can't of said-_

"Robbie?"

She seemed hesitant, like she'd over stepped the line and he hated himself when her eyes were dull.

"You don't mean that, Sweetheart." He told her softly. _She only said it to make me feel less like the sick pervert I am, she was being kind._

"I do mean it."

It wasn't until then Belle realised how close she'd brought their faces, she could feel his lightly coffee scented breath caress her chin and neck as she leaned down to lock their eyes together. Shimmering aqua meeting honey brown. _Be brave Belle, remember what Mama taught you. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow._ With her mothers words echoing around her head Belle leaned down and captured his cupids bow lips. He tasted divine, like that first sip of hot tea on a winters morning and ended on something bitter that she suspected came from the coffee. Only a split second later he had pulled her to straddle his hips and had his hands softly caressing her thighs, _those fishnet hold up clad thighs_.

"You like those don't you." She accused teasingly when they pulled apart for air, her arms slipping around his neck.

"Very much so." He answered truthfully, kissing her pale neck.

Belle grinned and then reached down between them to cup his manhood, pleased when he moaned against her shoulder. Suddenly everything changed and he was pushing her off him and standing up, Belle's heart dropped.

"Maybe you should go downstairs or to your room." His accent had grown thick and he refused to look at her. "We shouldn't do this."

"Why?"

Belle found herself all but demanding it startled Gold for a moment, forcing him to look at her.

"Belle," He began with a sigh. "I pay you whenever you have sex with someone, I pay you when you masturbate in font of cameras. If I had sex with you I'd be paying you for that sex... and you're not a prostitute."

It all made sense to her then, it wasn't that he didn't want her it was that he didn't want her degrading herself any more than she already was. Didn't want her to think she was nothing but a common whore. Much to Belle's surprise Belle smiled and took a step closer to him. Taking his jet black tie in her hand and playing with it teasingly.

"I don't see any camera's in here." She purred. "And I don't want your money." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I just want you."

Gold felt a shiver shoot down his spine, this girl, this goddess just wanted old worthless him. Before his mind could move to a new topic Belle had slammed her lips to his knocking the air form his lungs. He hardly had a single second to react before her tongue licked along the seam of his lips begging entrance that he allowed, but only on the condition he could take over and so he quickly took dominance of the kiss, mapping out her mouth and committing her euphoric taste to memory. Her arms reached up and tangled in his greying hair, her fingernails against his scalp sending a jolt of pleasure through his body and into his cock like a wave of electricity. A moan escaped her lips and she arched herself into his suit clad body cursing the layers between them. Robbie's firm hands drifted down to her hips holding her close and giving him the friction he needed as he pressed his erection against her. Another moan and he smiled, braking the kiss and moving down to torment her neck. Belle loved every single moment of his sharp teeth nipping at her neck, she wanted him to bite down, to mark her but he would never risk that, the others would notice instantly.

Her skin was bathed in orange sun light as his hands drifted to cup her perfectly formed ass and in that moment he knew he had never been as happy as he was right there. In a second of pure need Gold lifted Belle and almost slammed her down on his work table, pressing himself to her. Belle moaned and gripped at his hair tighter. Warm wetness pooled in her core and Belle was growing impatient, his fingertips were electric against her skin and Belle wanted more than just his torment. She reached down and cupped him again pleased when this time he thrust into her hand. He wanted her and Belle was almost begging for him.

One of his large hands slipped under her leather skirt and into her purple panties to her core.

"You're so wet." He breathed pressing his thumb to her sex causing her to gasp. "You like that?"

"Yes." She could barely speak and the word came out as a pant.

His fingers moved in circles tormenting the young goddess before him. She was perfect in every way except one, she was still clothed. He reached up, pulling his hands form her core and Belle mourned the loss with a little whimper that brought a devilish smile to Gold's face. His calloused hands slipped up her body to the hem of her striped top and quickly pulled the offending garment from her body, throwing it to the floor and marvelling at Belle's firm breasts hidden by her purple bra. They weren't overly large and Belle had always been a little self conscious about them but the way Gold looked at her, like she was the only surviving work of Rembrandt. He lowered his head to mouth her through the purple fabric and he was pleased when he felt her nipple stand to attention. He didn't notice until she was pushing him a way ever so slightly that she had unclasped it, throwing it to the floor with her top he took in the sight of her.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and Belle blushed, no one had ever called her beautiful before.

His mouth returned to her milk-white breast and a hand reached to cup the other, he'd never seen anything quite so bewitching as Belle's naked form as he hadn't even gotten her skirt off yet, she was so natural. There was a vulnerability to Belle that Gold enjoyed but there was also such bravery and strength, an odd combination but she wouldn't be Belle French without it.

"Please stop teasing me."

She almost begged and Gold couldn't say no to her. He tugged at the short leather skirt and Belle raised her hips to help him take it and her panties off in one smooth motion leaving her in nothing but her heels and hold ups. She reached for one but halted at his voice.

"Leave... leave those on."

Belle flashed him a smile and pulled him back to her by his tie, it wasn't fair her being completely naked while he was still fully clothed but she couldn't bring herself to care. Belle _needed_ him and taking his clothes off would waste time, besides his suit had a similar affect on her that her hold ups did on him. _A suit is to a woman what lingerie is to a man._ Belle made quick work of opening his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to free his hardened member, he was larger an thicker than she'd expected, not that she was complaining. She held him firmly in her hand and stroked him up and down.

"Sweetheart, I won't last long if you keep doing that." His voice was breathless.

Belle giggled at that and dragged her thumb over the slit making him moan with want and pleasure. She couldn't tease him more than that, she was too wet and far too desperate and so she guided him to her entrance and let him fill her to the hilt. He nearly came there and then, she was so tight and perfect.

"Move." She half begged and half demanded.

Gold slipped almost all the way out before slamming back in with such force that the table inched across the floor at the thrust, every moment was pure heaven his hands gripping her hips and Belle's snaked around his neck, lips locked. He started slow at first but soon built up into a punishing rhythm of hard and fast that had Belle panting and moaning for release. A thick layer of sweat coated their skin and shimmered in the afternoon light. Gold could die a happy man being buried inside that angel with her panting into his ear. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer Robbie reached down to cup her sex, rubbing in circles in time with his hard thrusts. She was on the edge and he knew it, reviled in it. White erupted behind her eyes when she finally came like a bomb had gone off wiping out everything except her euphoria. Her nails dug into his shoulders leaving behind crescent moon shaped bruises, similar to the ones that would mark her hips. When her muscles clenched around him Gold could take it no longer and came to, erupting inside her and sating his desire.

Neither knew the door was open just a crack, just enough for tempestuous and acrimonious blue eyes to see through. Zelena shook with anger, Robbie should take pleasure form no one but her, she clenched her fists sharp green pained nails digging into her palms drawing blood. _Why can't you see how good I am? Now 'she' is throwing herself at you and you roll over like a horny dog! You're mine! All mine!_


	5. Baby Ashley

" **Though watching porn may seem degrading to some women, the fact is that it's one of the few jobs for women where you can get to a certain level, look around, and feel so powerful, not just in the work environment but as a sexual being. So, fuck Gloria Steinem."**

 **-** **Jenna Jameson**

Weeks had passed and the office meetings between Robbie and Belle had grown to become a regular thing. Both knew it wasn't wise, he was her employer after all but neither could resist their want, their lust. It was like something magical acting on the two of them, making it impossible to resist the other; not that either had tried very hard. Gold, despite his house being filled with beautiful women and two men he deemed friend, had always felt alone. After his wife left him and his son he'd been lonely but when little Bae died he stopped being lonely and became alone. Belle made him think that he could end that, even if it was only for a little while.

Despite Gold's beginnings of happiness Zelena wasn't going to let Belle keep _her_ Robbie. In fact the only reason Belle hadn't found something terrible happening to her was because she hand't yet sobered up. The heroin numbed the pain, took it away for a time. Her older sister Cora had just left her one day never to be seen again and Regina had abandoned her not long after, gone to find her _happy ending._ Why did everyone get what they wanted but her? It wasn't fair. The only thing that helped any more was the drugs, they were good to her. The only thing that wouldn't leave her.

XXXX

It was late at night when Baby sat bolt upright in bed, a thin layer of cold sweat coating her pale skin. The night was cool but not cold and thick black clouds hung in the sky blocking out the diamond like stars. Baby's heart thumped in her chest, it had been a long time since she'd had one of _those_ nightmares and Baby knew she had to do the one thing that calmed her when those nightmare memories hit her. With a sigh Baby threw off her covers and padded out of her room, the hardwood floor was cool under her feet as she made her way to Gold's bedroom and pushed the door open slowly.

"Robbie?" She asked quietly into the dark room, after a moment he grunted, a noise she took to mean _yes Ashley what is it?_ "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah." The word was small but it filled Ashley with a sense of happiness.

He pulled back the covers and Ashley quickly slipped into the large bed and cuddled up to a half asleep Mister Gold. There was silence for a moment and then Baby found herself breaking it without meaning to.

"You know," She began. "you smell like Lacey. You need to be more careful."

Mister Gold's eyes flew open and locked with Ashley's baby blues.

"How long have you known?" He asked quickly.

"I only guessed but now you've confirmed it. You really should be more careful though, if Wick finds out she'll go ape-shit." Ashley giggled into his warm and comforting chest.

Gold sighed and held Ashley a little tighter. In a way he'd taken to Ashley almost like an adopted daughter, _yeah a father who let her work for his own porn site._ There were mixed feelings there about that.

"Don't worry Ashley, I can handle Zelena. And I never meant to get involved with Belle, she... she's just so perfect."

"The heart wants what the heart wants. There's nothing wrong with it."

Ashley had always been a romantic at heart, it was one of the many qualities Robbie loved about her. She was so innocent in many ways and devilish in others, a perfect balance.

"I hope you're right." Robbie shut his eyes again and started to settle back into sleep until he remembered why Ashley had crept into his room in the first place. "Was it a nightmare like the others?"

"Yes." She sighed, eyes closed taking comfort in Robbie's warmth. "It hasn't happened for a while." He felt her smile against his black silk clad chest. "Do you know what I think about when I'm afraid?" Robbie shook his head no, he was too tired to speak. "I think of the night you found me."

XXXXTHREE YEARS EARLIERXXXX

 _The night was cold, an onshore breeze that surged through Ashley Boyd's thin coat and practically thread bare sweater. Her ears were so frozen that it caused her head pain, like someone had hit her with an axe of ice. Her soft baby blonde hair blew around her face, the only layer of protection her red cheeks had. Snow tumbled forcefully from the sky like a feather made of lead and coated the ground a pure white, if she'd been warm and indoors Ashley would have thought it beautiful. The blonde's whole body shook as she walked arms wrapped around her thin frame, a last attempt of returning some heat to her body; there was no real destination yet she still walked. She could see her breath fog before her face and her stomach rumbled with hunger. The side walk was icy and she slipped every now and again, her thin brown boots lacking any grip what so ever._

 _After what seemed like forever of walking Ashley came to a dead stop, lips starting to turn blue, her eyes fell to a small section of space outside what she quickly learnt was an antiques store. It was covered over with a roof and looked more like a porch than anything else. It wouldn't be warm however, it was out of the direct snow. The young girl of sixteen settled down and pulled her knees to her chest, she couldn't even describe the level of cold she felt any more. Ashley knew she wouldn't, couldn't, survive the winter for much longer; a fact she reluctantly accepted. Her step-mother wouldn't let her back in the house, it was her house now after all, Ashley was just something her father had left behind, nothing more than a half-dead cat. The blonde watched as people passed by, uncaring that a young teen sat alone in the winter night, they passed her like they were all off to accomplish something. 'To day is as good a day as any' she guessed. Ashley didn't ask them for help, knew they didn't care about her; if she lived or died. Her step-mother had seen to it that Ashley was nothing more than a homeless statistic that only a rich bastard who didn't give a damn would see. Her father had been the only one to ever care about her... and he was gone forever._

 _The sixteen year old was lost in her cold thoughts when from nowhere a man kicked her and fell. He landed hard on the ground, softened only by the fresh layer of snow. She'd had no idea the store was still open until this man fell over her. She watched in pain as the man slowly pulled himself up onto his knees and turned to face her._

" _What the hell? Are you trying to kill people?"_

" _I'm sorry, I didn't know that place was still open. And you know you could have killed me to. I have a bloody footprint on my face."_

 _Much to her surprise the two burst out laughing. It was the first time she'd laughed since her father had died and she'd missed it. The man's face crinkled around his rich brown eyes, they looked almost like burnt honey and there was something else in there that just warmed Ashley's chilly heart._

" _I'm sorry." He said when the laughing died down. "Are you alright? Your lips are blue." The stranger pulled himself to his feet and looked down at Ashley, yet she didn't find pity instead she found something closer to concern. "I was going to get something to eat before I head home, would you like to join me?"_

 _Ashley paused for a second. 'Join him? What does that mean?'_

" _No." She answered a little more forcefully than intended._

" _Are you sure?" Why did this guy give a damn about her?_

" _Why are you being so nice to me? I'm not your kid."_

 _There was a bitter tone in her voice and Ashley didn't know where it was coming from, this guy was just trying to be nice to her._

" _Contrary to what is popularly believed about me, I could never just let a child sit out in the harshness of winter and starve to death."_

 _As if to betray her Ashley's stomach growled louder than it had all day. The guy before her was not much taller than she herself was and wore a perfectly tailored navy suit. He wasn't poor, wasn't hungry like she was, he was one of the well to do people... yet he didn't seem stuck up like most of them. He waited patiently as she decided, rubbing softly at his leg; clearly he'd hurt himself when he fell._

" _There are fries in the offering." He smiled. 'Damn it, he's got me'._

 _He was inviting her to a public place, nothing too bad could happen in a diner could it? And she was so very hungry._

" _Alright. I like the sound of that." It was true._

 _The Scottish stranger helped Ashley to her feet and held out his arm for her to take, the thick black wool coat he wore over his navy suit looked inviting and warm but she wasn't quite ready to let him touch her. Instead, the two walked side by side down the slowly empting street until they came to a large diner lit up in pink and blue neon lights, he held the door open for her and Ashley felt a rush of warmth hit her in the face. Heaven._

 _It didn't take long for him to order them each a burger and fries, and for her fingers to start to thaw out. She sipped the hot tea he got her and reviled in the heat it gave her body. When the food was served she ate quickly, couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent meal, probably the day before she was kicked out eating left over pizza._

" _Slow down." He said sternly yet in a calming tone. "You don't want to make yourself sick."_

" _I'm making up for lost time."_

 _They ate in silence after that, it felt amazing to Ashley to have her stomach so full. Food was something she would never take for granted ever again. The stranger looked out of place in the crappy diner but no one seemed to notice him, maybe a rich old guy with a young teenage girl who was starving to death was 'normal'. He waited until she'd finished every last one of her fries before speaking._

" _What's your name?" His tone was genuine._

" _Ashley. My name is Ashley." She drank the last of her tea. "What's yours?"_

" _Robert Gold. But most people just call me bastard."_

 _Ashley snorted and her now warm face curled upwards in a smile._

" _I think I prefer Robert."_

" _As do I, Ashley. Now, why were you sat outside Mister Henderson's store?"_

 _There it was, the 'why aren't you at home? You should be with your family' speech. Well, her so called family didn't want her and there was nothing she could do about that._

" _Why were you in an antiques store so late?" She shot back in a growl._

" _How about a deal? Hmm? You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine?"_

 _He wasn't giving her the speech, wasn't assuming he knew the whole story just because she was a teen and he was a... well, some rich guy who looked rather sexy in a suit. He wasn't like anyone she'd ever met before, he actuality wanted to know, actuality seemed to give a damn; why? However, through her thoughts Ashley nodded in agreement to the deal._

" _Alright, if you really want to know." She sighed. "My Dad died a month ago and my step-mother kicked me out. I have nowhere to go. I'm not one of her precious daughters and so I don't belong." There was something in his eyes that seemed to understand her pain. "Anyway, we made a deal. What's your story?"_

" _You probably won't like what I tell you, Ashley." He sighed and leaned in. "I run a certain type of site aimed at men called The House Of Scarlet. Although as for why I was in the store, antiques are a hobby of mine. Especially clocks."_

 _Gold had expected her to get up an leave the second he told her but the young girl seemed not to care._

" _Sounds boring. Sex for money." Her tone was very flippant._

" _That's not quite what it is, I don't sell women for the evening."_

 _Robert Gold pulled out his wallet and set a few bills down on the bright pink table and then stood, reached into his wallet again and pulled out some larger bills and held them out to her. When Ashley didn't immediately take the money from his pale hand he smiled and spoke again._

" _I'm going to give you the option Ashley, because I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you. I'll give you some money, enough to get yourself a room somewhere for a while. Or... you can stay with me at The House Of Scarlet for a few days. I'm giving you the option because I don't want you thinking I'm some sick pervert getting you to work for me. I just want to know you're safe."_

 _Ashley knew the money would run out, but she would be warm for a while, days. Yet, if she went with him, she'd be in a new place. Maybe he'd help her look for a job. There was something in his eyes, something good behind that mask he wore, it howed trust, in a deal anyway and that was what he was offering her, one that benefited her more than anyone else._

" _Alright, I'll go with you."_

 _It was either the best or the worth decision of her life._


	6. Oh You Stupid Man

" **I want your hand without the skin. Bone to bone without the moulds. Mouth to mouth, without the porn."**

 **-Coco J. Ginger**

Lacey and the other girls stood in the living room dancing to a multitude of rock songs everything that existed from Fall Out Boy and Halestorm to AC/DC and Metalica, It was Lacey's turn to choose and most of the other girls seemed to apprentice her choice of music. Belle was thankful for that, Tamara and Cruella didn't seem to impressed but to be honest Belle didn't give a damn. Her album had just clicked onto _Easier To Leave_ by _We Are Harlot_ when Gold came through the front door, hair and coat a little damn from the rain.

 _When she touched me, a bang shot through my chest and lit my soul on fire. She set me free, she filled my heart with pure desire. A beating in my chest I can't resist and I need it, oh I need it..._

"Robbie!"

They all let out in a cheerful _and partially drunk_ unison. Belle had certainly taken to being Lacey. In the beginning she'd wondered what sort of girl Lacey would be, now Belle knew. Lacey was the outgoing and slightly Gothic rocker looking for a good time... very different to the girl Belle really was, or at least Belle kept telling herself that. In a way that was what made it fun.

 _She's got me gasping for air try to hold onto you memory it should be easier to breathe. You knock me off my feet I won't forget it, come on you don't regret it. You got me spinning around..._

"Hello girls." Robbie greeted slipping his coat off and hanging it up.

"Come dance with us!" Tink demanded pulling him into the living room by one hand while Baby grabbed the other.

"Sorry, not much of a modern day dancer."

Red snorted and took a large sip of wine, it would be time for her to slow down _very_ soon.

"Something a little more classical then." And with that she pulled the stereo remote off the couch and changed disk. He sighed as a _Für Elise_ echoed lightly through the room.

"I don't think you ladies know how to waltz."

"I do!" Cried Lacey, pulling him to her and taking their position.

"I don't have time for playing Prince and Princess. I'm gonna go do a show." With that Tamara stormed off.

"I think its time for more Gin." That was Cruella's cue to leave for the kitchen.

They danced for a time, smooth and beautifully. The remaining girls watched in awe like it was some kind of fairytale, a tale as old as time. Gold was rusty and to be honest so was Belle but still they danced like they were made for each other. Belle was beginning to wonder if they were made for one another.

"Who taught you to dance?" He asked softly, almost a whisper in her ear.

"My Mama was once quite the dancer, she took me to lessons when I was a child."

"Well, they certainly paid off."

Belle smiled, it was such a little compliment but it made Belle warm inside. He smelt of rich aftershave and had the briefest spark of coffee. Belle loved the way he smelt, the way his voice would wrap around her body like a cloak of peace, comfort and... and... and something she couldn't describe. Belle almost forgot herself and leaned up on her tiptoes to press their lips together but thankfully Red started to talk and pulled Belle back to her senses.

"Okay, my turn!"

She spoke with such excitement that Belle couldn't bring herself to keep Robbie in her arms. _He's mine!_ She wanted to scream, but the camera's couldn't find that out. Instead, she stepped backwards and let Red slip between them and take Gold's hands. Tink jumped in a moment later and after a few minutes he was twirling all of them around the room, even Cruella joined in upon her return from the kitchen.

"Oh I feel like I'm nineteen again, darling." Cruella chuckled.

Robbie actuality found himself enjoying his time with the girls, it had been a long time since he'd had fun like that. Red and Baby had always tried to get him to interact with them, have fun, but Gold had always though it would be better for the camera's if he avoided being too friendly with them. Especially when Zelena 'Wick' Mills was around. He'd just started to laugh when Jefferson and Victor entered the large room, several red wine glasses in their hands; smiles plastered on their faces as they set the glasses down on the coffee table. Mulan and Princess instantly picked up their glasses and took a long sip.

"You stealing all our fun, Robbie?" Victor teased before pressing a kiss to Jefferson's plump lips.

"I'm exhausted, darlings. I think I'm going to indulge in the sauna. Don't wait up."

They bid Cruella goodnight and she did the same to them, it seemed gin and dancing made her far nicer. Lacey-Belle could actually learn to tolerate Cruella if she stayed like that.

"I should go as well." Began Gold stepping away from Belle, Tink and Princess. "I have some paperwork to attend to. Have fun girls."

The girls asked him to stay but but Robbie was adamant and seconds later left the room heading towards the dark wooden stairs. Gold's thoughts were filled entirely with Belle as he climbed the stairs and walked towards his office. Her scent, her beauty, her firm legs in those lace topped hold ups that she seemed to only ware for him. Every single inch of her was perfect and without equal. His mental image was shattered when he pushed the door to his office open and found the one person he really didn't want to see looking at him.

There looking at him with such lust from his office chair in nothing but her heels and his own purple silk shirt was Zelena _bloody_ Mills.

"Hello lover boy." She purred and Gold wanted nothing more than to tip her out the window and forget she ever existed. "Just the man I wanted."

"Zelena." He growled out in anger slamming the large heavy door shut behind him. "Are you ever going to take _no_ as an answer?"

He could see she was drunk and if her eye-liner was anything to go by she'd been crying. It wasn't a big leap to think she was probably high as well.

"Zelena, leave. Now." His voice was stern and forceful, but he didn't yell.

Zelena pushed herself up quickly, his half buttoned purple shirt slipping off her pale shoulder. Tears welled in her apple green eyes.

"I've seen you with that slut!"

"Don't call her that!" He bit out

Zelena could call him whatever she wanted, say what ever she wanted to him but Belle, she had no right to say a single word about Belle.

"You've gone soft, Robbie." Her voice was sickly sweet. "What happened to the old days when you'd look at me and my sisters with that little smile?"

Gold sighed, he needed a lot more liquor in his system for this. Zelena had always been a pain in his ass but she'd brought in so many viewers that he'd learnt to live with it.

"Zelena, I never looked at you like that. I never looked at Cora or Regina like that either" That was a lie, Cora had enchanted him for a while and was the main reason he now had his _don't touch the girls_ rule. Zelena slithered over to him and rested her hands on his chest. "Its all in your head, Zelena." He tried to be nice but to be honest Robbie was loosing his patience. "I don't love you. I will never love you."

Tears dripped down Zelena's face, angry and jealous tears that spread her eye-liner even further down her cheeks. Gold seriously needed a drink.

"Its not fair! I was here first! Yet that whore came in her and took everything from me. Everything! Everything _I_ deserved!"

Belle wasn't a whore, she was a sweet and perfect young woman who was far too good for The House Of Scarlet, an angel in the realm of demons, a Princess cut from marble.

"Belle has taken nothing from you. She-"

Before he could utter another word Zelena crashed their lips together, she tasted foul, whiskey, wine, vodka and that was just what he could taste. There was something revolting in there too that made him want to gag. He pushed her away forcefully, sending her back a few steps, this had to stop.

"No. I don't love you. I don't want you." He sighed and calmed himself. "Zelena, how about instead of focusing on me and Belle you go out and find someone that does love you? Because if you stay here and obsess over me you will never be happy."

He'd never been so honest or emotional with anyone beside Belle before, it was strange and... well, _not him._

"You think I'm obsessed with you?" She asked as if it was unbelievable.

"I'm a perceptive sort." Her hands gripped tighter on the lapels of his jacket as if he was a lifeline. "Zelena, I lie, I cheat and I'm a coward. If you'd have asked me to admit that a month ago I would have killed someone before admit it. Belle makes me happy, and I haven't been happy in a long time. She makes me strong and that is the only reason I have the courage to tell you all this." He couldn't look at her, just stared down at the floor. "You need to forget me and go find someone who loves you for you. Like Regina did, because if you don't you'll end up like Cora, unable to love anyone. And look what happened to Cora, no one knows where she is, not you not your sister, not even me."

There was a long pause of silence that stretched on to eternity. How could something so quiet be so loud? It was the sort of silence that shook in ones ears and bounced around. It was only broken when Zelena's tears burst forth a new, but they were not born of jealousy like the last were, no these were out of sorrow. She clung tighter to his suit jacket and this time Gold snaked his arms around her and held Zelena close. She was so broken, in a way everyone at The House Of Scarlet was, especially Robert Gold himself. Where did his sudden strength come from? The courage to tell Zelena the truth rather than throwing her out and pretending it never happened? He knew the answer to those questions, it was Belle, she made him want to be better, be the best version of himself.

"You're right." Zelena suddenly said through gargled tears. "Why are you always right? I don't want to be like Cora, she was my big sister and she never gave a damn about any of us."

Maybe Zelena was finally sober enough to see the truth, _maybe._

"Zelena you should go to bed, you're going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. Sober up properly." He pushed her away softly and looked into her apple green eyes. "We'll discuss things more then."

The redhead nodded and wiped the tears from her face, dirtying her palms with eye-liner. After a moment Gold opened his office door to her and Zelena left, breath still shaky. She padded down the hall, it was cold in nothing but her heels and Robbie's shirt but all thoughts were banished from her when Belle appeared at the other end of the hall. All Belle wanted to ask Wick was _why are you in Robbie's shirt?!_ But she held her tongue, could see Wick was high as a kite and didn't want to start a fight in the hallway. As they passed the redhead mumbled something that Belle couldn't make out at her, it didn't sound evil, bitter even and so Belle didn't know what to make of it. She simply took a deep breath and made her way into Gold's office.

He was slumped in his chair, head leaned back and eyes closed as if he'd just had the longest five minutes of his life. If Wick was involved then he probably had.

"Why was Wick here? And why was she wearing your shirt?" The second question came out a bit more forcefully than she'd wanted.

"Its alright, Belle. I think I finally have that situation under control. As for my shirt, she can keep it. I don't want it any more." _Not after she's worn it,_ he added in his head.

Thankfully Belle didn't question him on the half naked woman who had just left his office further, he was thankful for that. Belle could see he was still fully clothed and more importantly felt nothing towards her. Something had upset him though and Belle found herself wanting to make it all go away, to make him smile again. It only took her a second to cross the room and seat herself in his lap, he opened his eyes at that and looked at her with something that she only saw when he looked at _her_.

"You don't have to tell me what happened with Wick, I trust you." His heart swelled at her words. "Why did you leave the party downstairs?" She asked instead of the questions that clawed at her mind.

"The camera's want to see you, dearie. Not me." He smiled and snaked his arms around her hips, holding her close.

"Don't care about the camera's. I wanted to see you."

With that she pressed her lips to his, she tasted like wine but it was a warmth on the tip of her tongue not overpowering like Zelena had been. What he shared with Belle was a kiss while Zelena had been a second of torture.

"I suppose if you won't come to the party..." She began once their lips separated. "...the party just has to come to you."

Belle raised her left arm to reveal a bottle of red wine in her hand that he hadn't noticed until that moment, he'd been so lost in her kisses and kind words. He smiled as she took the lid of and helped herself to a sip. Seconds later she offered him the bottle and he took it willingly. The wine was heavenly, and reminded him of Belle's kiss; strawberry and sweet. When he set the dark green bottle down Belle kissed him again, a little more deeply that before. _She's too good for me._ He knew that, but he was also selfish and wouldn't let her go now he had her in his arms. Robbie gripped her tighter as if reassuring himself she was real.

"I've been thinking, but first, do you like it here? At The House Of Scarlet?"

Belle's eyes narrowed, why was he asking that?

"Yes. Everyone is so kind and friendly. Well, most of them... I still can't understand why Tamara hates me."

"But do you _like_ it here?"

Belle looked into his chocolate honey eyes knowing this was important to him.

"Yes, I like it here. Its not a wonderland but I'm _happy_." She stressed the last word.

He sighed, there really was something bothering him and Belle had no idea what had brought it on so quickly. Was it something Wick had said? Had Belle done something?

"You're too good for this place, Belle. You can do so much better than The House Of Scarlet." His words were but a whisper. "I... I was thinking... that... that you shouldn't have to work for me. I'm... I'm going to give you the money for your tuition and if you want... an apartment too-"

"You're getting rid of me!? Why?" Belle sat herself up straight and her whole body tensed.

"No! No, I'm not getting rid of you... but... but you're better than this."

He could see tears welling in her ocean blue eyes and he wanted nothing more than to pull her close and hold her.

"That's my choice, Robert! And why would you just give me the money? You don't do anything for free its always a deal. I know you! So what is it you're getting in return huh?!" She was yelling at him now as tears dripped from her cheeks.

"I... Belle I... I don't want you to be one of my girls, I-"

"Not one of your girls?! Then what?!"

Belle stood and backed away from him, she was so angry. It boiled through her blood like a poison.

"I just... Belle you... I-" He stuttered.

"What?!"

"I just want you to be _mine!"_ Everything went silent at that and they just looked at each other, Gold still in his chair and Belle on the other side of his desk. "You asked what I got in return." He began in a lower tone. "You already gave it to me Belle, you made an old man very happy. And I can't let someone I love stay in this den of iniquity."

Seconds later Belle had her lips pressed to his and Robbie couldn't figure out why. Before she'd been so angry and yet now she was kissing him as if her life depend on it. When she pulled back she asked breathlessly.

"Do you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?"

Until that moment he'd not realised what he'd said, yet now hearing Belle ask that question he knew it was true.

"I know I don't deserve you but... yes. I love you." From somewhere he found the strength to lock his eyes with hers. "I don't expect you to feel the same."

With that she was kissing him again with a smile, a grin more like, coating her peach lips. She moved to straddle his hips again and Gold's hands slipped to caress her stocking clad thighs.

"Oh you stupid man." She giggled. "I love you too, of course I love you."


	7. SheriffOfNottingham

Zelena giggled to herself as she went back to the shed after she'd changed into some actual clothes, the shed was her favourite place because it was where she kept her stash and where no one bothered her. She had to admit Robbie was a good actor, he had told her about finding love and being happy like really believed it. Zelena had only gone along with it to see how well that little whore had gotten to him, the slut had really done a number on him, getting Robbie to get rid of her. And Zelena knew why, it was because the little Lacey bitch knew that only she was worthy of Robbie and if Zelena was gone then the bitch could get at him.

"Robert Gold is _mine!_ "

When they'd passed in the hallway as she left Zelena couldn't have been happier because she realised that Lacey had seen her in nothing but Gold's shirt, she'd think he was slipping and he was, Gold couldn't resist her for long.

"He loves _me_ after all." She all but snorted.

She'd heard them yelling just after the whore went into his office and Zelena knew it was only a matter of time before he saw Lacey for what she really was... a money grabbing slut. After that he would remember how much he loved Zelena and beg for her back. Gold just needed a little help and that was when she remembered the picture she'd printed of SheriffOfNottingham.

"Images of customers won't be liked." She mused aloud. "Its a risk to the website."

Just a little push that was all she needed.

XXXX

Keith Nottingham was in a good mood, which was unusual, a mood that could only be made better by seeing Lacey. She was like a muse for him and he reviled in her. He sat at his dingy desk and logged into The House Of Scarlet website as he did every night and clicked straight on Lacey's bedroom camera, but she wasn't there. The next suggested one was Mulan's camera and he quickly clicked in it showing the beautiful mocha skinned woman in the middle of entertaining her fans. She wore a violet basque and had her hair cascading down around her shoulders as she danced.

 **SheriffOfNottingham: Where is Lacey?**

Mulan's laptop pinged and she looked down to read the comment, she was annoyed it was about Lacey, _seriously this is my show._

"I don't know, Sheriff."

 **SheriffOfNottingham: I need to find her.**

"I'm trying to do a show here." She told him with an exasperated sigh.

 **SheriffOfNottingham: Do you know where she is?**

 **SheriffOfNottinham: Has she gone to one of the off camera sections?**

 **SheriffOfNottingham: Is she even in?!**

"Jesus, I don't know! Go be a freak somewhere else."

Seconds later Keith's screen cut to black where the camera footage had once been, the words _should have been a good boy_ in its place.

"Freak! She called me a fuckin' freak!"

Keith's good mood was officially gone and the only way it was coming back was by seeing Lacey, hearing her angelic voice, seeing her fingers buried between her legs... that was what Keith Nottingham needed now.

Having been officially banned from Mulan's camera he started to flick through until he found Tink and Red, his favourite until Lacey showed up, sat in he lounge chatting away happily, with Red's laptop sat in front of them. Red had her trademark tiny cherry shorts on with a low cut white sleeveless Henley top, most of the buttons to which were open. Tink however, had opted for a short emerald skirt and a black sequins covered halter-neck. The two smiled and laughed as they sipped their wine and chatted about boys and Red's classes, but Keith couldn't care less what they were discussing he _needed_ to find Lacey.

Their screen pinged with his message and Red leaned down to read it.

"Oh its the Sheriff." She told Tink with a grin. "Hey how do you think he came up with that?"

 _Did she even read what I fuckin' wrote?! Did she?!_ At that moment Baby appeared on screen carrying a plate and brushing out the none existent creases from her yellow skirt. He sent his message again but it still went un-read.

"Hey, Baby. Say hello to the Sheriff." Said Tink.

The young blonde leaned over the back of the couch and did just that.

"Hiya Sheriff. We haven't heard from you in a while. Thought Lacey was you favourite now." It wasn't a question and she spoke with a playful smile.

Keith didn't respond, it was clear they were too busy with their own conversation to pay any attention to his questions. _Fuck them I can find her myself,_ he thought with anger. His blood was boiling now, Mulan had taken his happy mood and all that would bring it back was Lacey. The mouse clicked repeatedly as he went through camera after camera, he found everyone; Tamara, Cruella, Wick, he even found Jefferson and Victor making out on the floor of the gym. So many people and none of them where who he wanted, who he _needed._ Camera feeds changed even faster after that until he came to a sudden screeching halt. In the bottom corner of the screen it read _Front Stairwell_ while in he other was The House Of Scarlet logo. The area was void of people but that didn't matter, it was the notice board that caught his attention, zooming in his features contorted with rage. Underneath a paper sign with _Pool out of bounds from Monday 18_ _th_ _to Wednesday 20_ _th_ _of this month for maintenance_ written on it was a photograph he remembered well.

"That's the picture I sent to her." Keith muttered to himself.

Zooming in further he found there was block capitals scribbled across the bottom of the image. _The Sheriff... what a stud!_ He'd sent her that image months ago, how long had it been hanging there? Keith was sure he'd have noticed before now, he watched the camera's so often. Would Lacey really do that? No, she wouldn't but Keith Nottingham didn't know that, he didn't know Zelena and her stupid games, all he knew was that they were laughing at him... and he couldn't have that.

In a fit of range Keith rose to his feed, grabbed the monitor and threw it across the room letting it shatter into a million pieces.

"You bitch!"

With his monitor destroyed, he turned to his laptop and forced it open with more force than was necessary. Faced with the screen and the sound of his blood boiling in his ears Keith started to type.

XXXX

Belle hated being so late back to The House Of Scarlet, she'd been at the library studying like she always did on Monday's but it seemed time had gotten away from her. She'd intended to come home, eat, do her show and then curl up in Robbie's arms. She'd barely seen the man she loved all week, what with her mid-terms coming up and him having a website to run and God only knew what happened with all those antiques he had lying about.

She sighed as she climbed the stairs, _Stitched Up Heart's Frankenstein_ blasting away in her ears, all she wanted was Robbie. He wouldn't mind her not doing _one_ show in favour of doing him, would he? Belle never got to think of the answer as her aqua eyes flashed up to the notice bored, no one really cared about the pool being cleaned except for Ariel who practically had gills but it was what was pinned under it that had her attention. In seconds Belle had ripped the picture down, there was only one person stupid enough to pin it up, hell even go near her laptop and take it and that was Zelena. The redhead had been acting all nice and kind for a week now and it was freaking Belle out, obviously Wick hadn't changed one bit and Belle was in no way surprised. She'd deal with Zelena in the morning, right now she wanted a shower and Robbie. With that Belle threw the picture in the trash and stormed into her room.

A good hour later of indulging in a nice hot shower Belle was dry and dressed in a tiny azure skirt and a black v-neck crop top, the shortest one she had, with little straps holding it on her shoulders. Belle couldn't leave without her stockings on, she knew what they did to Robbie and Belle enjoyed teasing him with them. She lined her eyes softly and then slipped down the hall to his bedroom.

Belle snorted when she pushed the door open and found him leaning against the bed's head rest, glasses settled on his nose with paperwork coating the bed. He looked like an accountant who'd brought work home with him. His suit jacket had been discarded at the end of the bed and his purple tie hung loose from his neck.

"Are we being audited?" She asked from the doorway.

Gold looked up and smiled, his eyes looked red from staring at the paper but they lit up when he saw her, and to a lesser extent the stockings, in seconds she's clicked her heels across the hardwood floor and straddled his hips. Gold's hands went straight to her stocking clad thighs as she leaned in to kiss him passionate. It occurred to Robbie that him sat there in his suit and glasses with Belle on top of him and papers scattered around them, made it look like he was a teacher and she his naughty school girl. A grin tugged its way onto his mouth.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Sweetheart? I thought you'd still be at the library or dong your show."

"I was getting tired and I wanted you." She told him honestly before pressing another kiss to his lips. "And I was hoping you'd convince the boss to let me have the night off."

Robbie grinned and breathed her in.

"I don't know, darling. I hear that the boss is a complete bastard. If you don't do your job he may spank you."

"Promise?" The question came out breathless as his hands moved up her thigh, one slipping under her skirt.

"No panties, you are a naughty one."

He felt Belle grin against his neck as her kisses trailed downwards, her hands slipped up to pull his tie free of his neck and pop his collar button open giving her better access to the firm flesh at his clavicle but her hand was quickly batted away. Robbie had a devilish grin on his lips and a spark in his eyes that Belle adored. It sent a needy shiver down her spine.

"I love you, Belle."

Belle loved hearing those words in his thick Scottish accent, she opened her mouth to reply but nothing beyond a gasp came out as he pushed a hand up against her core. Belle panted and clung to his shoulders, she was so wet and his fingers were like little sparks jolting through her. Smooth, hot and utterly perfect in every single way. Robbie's kisses to her pale neck were timed with his hand movements and Belle knew he wanted to see her desperate for him, begging. His thumb quickly found her sex and moved at a tormenting slow speed, only enough movement to force whimpers of need from her. Belle pushed her hips down to meet his hand and demand the attention she craved.

"Greedy and demanded."

He whispered in her ear, hot breath caressing her skin, and then finally slipped a finger inside her. Deep and loving. His hand moved between her spread legs pushing another finger inside his beautiful Belle, she was Lacey to everyone else but to him she would always be Belle. Crooking his fingers made Belle whimper with need and he'd never heard anything more perfect in all his life. She was his, all _his_ and Robbie's job for the rest of his life would be to please her... he looked forward to every single second. Gold thrust his fingers back in

"Robbie!" She panted, eyes slipping shut.

Gold felt his hard member twitch at the mention of his name, it was _his_ name on her lips and no one else's, her tone dripping in honey making him want to lap it up. His thumb circled her sex pushing her slowly closer and closer towards the edge. Belle let out a loud moan that echoed around the room, hips moving freely against his palm.

"I love you, Belle."

Belle gripped his shoulders so forcefully that she was sure he'd have holes in his shirt when they were done, Belle couldn't bring herself to care though. She felt her blood sing and her body vibrate, Robbie's breath ghosted over her pale skin teasing her nerve endings. His other large hand slipped to cup her breast hidden away behind nothing but the thin fabric of her crop top, in seconds he'd pulled the dark fabric down and his thumb stroking against the small pink bud, Belle mewed clung to him tighter and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss of teeth and tongue, moments later he had the nipple standing to attention. Belle arched into his touch and another gasp slipped from her lips when he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth.

His breath came shallow and fast as he watched the muscles of Belle's stomach twitch and contract, her body showing just how desperate for more it was when her hips settled into a slow determined grind against his talented fingers. The edge came into sight and Belle knew it was slippery and there was nothing to prevent her from falling off the edge. His torment didn't let up, talented fingers forcing the lava closer to the surface.

"Come for me, Angel."

Belle did just that. The eruption happened and Belle fell off the edge of the cliff and plunged into the cold waters below.

"Robbie!" She screamed breathlessly, hips bucking against his hand uncontrollably.

He nearly came there and then just hearing his name on her panting lips. Oh how he loved her. Belle leaned down to kiss him, her hair tickled his cheek. Gold ran his hands down from her firm hips to cup her backside in a tight grip as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He could taste his last cup of coffee on his tongue, the perfect sweetness. Her hands found their way to the small buttons of his dress shirt, slipping them open as he left the kiss for air. With a smile on her face Belle tugged the shirt down his shoulders and threw it to the floor. Gold's eyes feasted on her tingling skin before pulling the crop top over her head and dropping it next to his shirt, if it had been anyone else Belle would have felt like she was being eaten alive but with Robbie she just felt like he was praising her.

Belle bit her bottom lip in the most seductive of ways and moved her hands down to cut his hardness. Gold took a nipple into his mouth teasing the bud while doing the same for the other breast with his hand, Belle moaned at the feeling of her nipples being called to attention again. Gold truly worshipped her. _Loved_ her. Belle's nails trailed over his lean body savoring his purr. Robbie was surprisingly well built for an older man, handsome and clearly stronger than he looked. Gold could just sit there and look at her milk white skin forever but then she wiggled her hips causing Robbie to moan uncontrollably. Belle smiled at that, she had gotten just what she wanted so she did it again. Another moan.

Robbie's hands fell to stroke her soft thighs as those aqua blue eyes trailed down his chest to his silver belt buckle, nimble black-painted fingers clicking it open letting the constriction in his pants ease a little, only a little. Belle leaned forwards and kissed up his warm chest to meet his mouth again, his hands found her hips as he pulled back for air. His tongue lapped at her clavicle, he wanted to mark her as _his_ but knew he couldn't Baby may have known about them but the customers couldn't.

Belle seemed to have had enough of waiting and gasped out.

"Robbie, please."

He could never deny her, not his Belle. She moved her hand down pulling him free of his pants and took the older man in hand, in seconds she lined him up with her entrance and he thrust deep inside her. She gasped into Gold's ear.

"Move!"

All other thoughts had been pushed from Gold's mind, his paperwork just a distant memory. Belle arched her back to Robbie's touch as if telling him not to hold back. Gold gripped her hips and pulled Belle down on himself, there was a moan but they where too lost in lust to know who it had come from; maybe both of them. The pace was slow at first but it soon built up, Belle pressed her hands on his chest helping her to keep the rhythm.

"Faster!" She begged.

Robbie couldn't refuse that, all he wanted was to keep his angelic Belle happy. Just as he had her bordering on the edge she grabbed Gold by the shoulders and pulled him up to kiss her once again. The warm wet at her core was practically spilling over but Belle was determined to hold on, she wanted that feeling to last forever. Gold had made it his mission to make her scream his name and stated to thrust deeper, harder, faster. Until Belle suddenly fell over the edge, digging her nails into his shoulders as she shouted out.

"Robbie!"

Hearing his name on her breathless lips forced him over as well, gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise. Belle collapsed on top of him for a few moments before sliding to his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you know that?" Robbie smiled hearing her words.

"I love you too. Always."


	8. Clown Mask

Sean Wallström had worked in Mister Gold's IT department for a little over seven years and to be honest the most interesting things to happen in that time was he got rid of his blonde ponytail and there'd been a new version of Hannibal Lecter. It wasn't that Sean didn't like his job, no, it was peaceful enough and he had two friends to work with, Adam Young and Emmett Harrington. The problem Sean had with his job was that nothing ever happened... until today and that was how he learnt to be careful what he wished for.

It was early in the morning when Sean arrived, a quick look at his watch revealed it to be eight-forty-five, he was early for once but he knew that Adam and Emmett would still be there before him. He parked his car and stepped out, sipped his coffee and walked towards the building's front door. Over the years they'd affectionately named it The Cabin, to anyone else it would look like just that... a cabin but he and the others knew what was inside, knew about the stairs that lead to a basement the size of an aircraft hangar. When he'd first started working there Sean had felt like some kind of spy but alas he was just a tech.

The Cabin was surrounded by woodland, crisp yellow-brown leaves and golden sun creeping through the dark fall trees. There wasn't a single sound and that was just the way Sean liked it. Upon reaching the door Sean entered the key pad code and the door buzzed loudly letting him inside, he was four steps down the concrete stairs when he realised something, the door hadn't shut. That door always closed, it was heavy and weighted. With a raised eyebrow Sean turned back up the stairs, his featured grew puzzled when he noticed a stick wedged in the door. It had been broken recently.

"Strange."

Sean bent down to pull it free of the heavy door, suddenly it was yanked open and a tall man knocked him to the ground with such force that Sean was sure he'd broken his wrist. His attacker chuckled to himself loudly and with no sense of tune, it was... crazy. His face was covered by an old rubber clown mask, there were three tufts of blue hair sticking up from the stop and the mask had a huge psychotic grin that was far too big with blood red lips. The eyes were small holes revealed bloodshot eyes encased by messy blue that travelled up the masks forehead. The most terrible thing Sean saw though was the over sized red nose, _why did it have to be clowns?_ Sean asked himself.

Before he could stand, speak, anything the masked attacker was on top of him pulling him up by his short dirty blonde hair and dragging him to the door. Slams echoed in the hall, one, two, three, four. The door opened and closed again and again until there was nothing of Sean's head left, until blood pooled on the floor and the sun filled morning became a day of horror. The masked attacker was coated in blood, warm and crimson but he didn't care, no, he was there for a reason... Lacey.

It didn't take long to get to the rest of them, Adam was fixing one of the servers and had his back to Nottingham, _never saw me coming._ Emmett had put up a fight though, kicked, punched and almost won but nothing would take Keith Nottingham from his self set mission and the rest was silence.

XXXX

Belle slumped down into her lecture hall chair and yawned hoping that Professor Hopper wouldn't see it. Ruby sat beside her and looked at the blue eyed Australian with concern.

"Are you alright, Belle?" Ruby smiled. "Didn't get much sleep last night did you. I don't think Robbie did either."

"Oh my God, you know about that?"

Ruby laughed and took out her text book.

"Belle, everyone knows about that. Except for Wick and Cruella which I think I a very good thing. You know how those two are."

Oh yeah Belle knew exactly how Zelena was. The auburn haired beauty knew she should have told Robbie about Zelena's stupid joke but to be honest she was scared. She should have told someone the instant SheriffOfNottingham sent her that image. _Tell him when you get back to The House Of Scarlet. That's what you're going to do Belle._

"And you don't mind? That I'm with Robbie? He is the boss."

"Tamara is pissed but then again she's felt threatened by you since she met you." Ruby offered a comforting smile, she'd quickly become Belle's best friend in only a short time. "Ashley is really happy about it, she sees Gold like a parent. As for the rest of us, he seems happy and I haven't seen him truly happy in all the time I've known him. You're good for him Belle. Oh and you were rather obvious, you've never brought a boy over."

That was true, the idea just made her feel like she would be cheating on Robbie. Things had been good over the last few days, even Cruella seemed to be warming up to her. Yes Belle was officially happy to be at The House Of Scarlet, she had her friends and most importantly she had the man she loved.

"Thanks Ruby, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Of course, Bells. You-"

"Miss Lucas, are you and Miss French going to listen to anything I say today?"

It was only then that the two girls realised the lesson had long since started and they'd been talking through it. The rest of the class was staring at them, including Emma and Mary Margaret. Those two hadn't spoken to Belle much since the day she first sat with Ruby, Belle had tried to be friends with all three of them but neither approved of Ruby, it seemed they knew about The House, at least to some extent anyway. Belle still tried though, she'd even taken Emma a birthday present.

"Sorry, Professor Hopper." The two girls said in unison.

Ruby even fluttered her eyes at their red-headed teacher, _God she's got it bad_ Belle thought. Said fluttering made their teacher blush and in that second Belle knew that Professor Hopper had it just as bad.

XXXX

Hours had passed since the morning and Sydney had spent most of the day on watch at the security hut. Robin was covering the back and Graham would be along to take Sydney's place shortly. The older dark eyed man read through his paper and sipped at the cup of coffee that Belle had brought him, Sydney did like that girl she was so thoughtful and always had a smile, she just lightened the mood of everyone around her.

Sydney closed the paper having read the article he was interested in and looked out down the small drive way, there he paused and peered closer. There was a man coming up the drive with what looked like make-up on and a jerry can in his hands.

"Is this a fucking joke?" He questioned himself as he stood and left the hut. "If that's Robin I'm going to kill him." Sydney came to a halt realising that it wasn't make-up. "Is that a fucking clown mask?"

The man kept walking showing no sign of stopping, sun bounced off his navy jump suit and made him look like something out of a B-movie. He could hear the girls laughing in the back yard and felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Hey if that's you Robin, its not funny. If you're anyone else this is private property and I suggest you leave before I make you."

The man was no more than an arms length away when he came to a halt, them masked man mumbled something, Sydney couldn't understand it but it sounded like an English accent... _Its just Robin, we're alri-_ Sydney's thoughts were brought to a sudden and quick ending when burning mace filled his eyes, it stung and the guard dropped to his knees in agony.

Sydney had no idea of the danger he'd just let approach him, Nottingham smiled under his mask and positioned himself behind the guard. Gloved hands slipped around his neck and moments later... _crack!_ Sydney's body fell to the floor landing on the gravel driveway with a thud, not much of Nottingham's strength was needed to drag Sydney away, hiding him from the others.

"One guard down, two to go."


	9. The Ferryman

Sydney was dead and the other two guards would be dead soon enough, he just had to wait for the water to rise. The Englishman and the Irishman could have put up a good fight but they were no match for a taser and went down before they even knew what was happening. Alarms should have sounded but Nottingham was in the system, he owned it and there was nothing they could do to warn anyone else. Once they were down Keith had dragged Graham and Robin to the river that ran behind the house and suspended them a few inches above the water line, a storm was coming every weather channel said it would and the sky showed they were right, in no more than an hour it would start to rain letting the water level rise. The two guards would be awake by then and they would die knowing there was nothing they could do to stop it. _They'll suffer_ Nottingham thought sadistically.

Nottingham wiped his hands clean and walked back to the front of the house knowing there wasn't a single guard left, true luck was the only reason he'd managed to take them out. Once back at the front door Keith looked down to his phone, he'd been in The House Of Scarlet's system since around ten minutes after he broke into Gold's off site tech unit and so he owned the camera's. Seeing the foyer and surrounding area was clear Keith punched in the door code and stepped inside in perfect silence, no one could know he was there yet, not _yet_ things weren't ready.

The sun was setting and it would be the dark of night soon enough and heavy rain would descend from angry storm clouds painting the sky like a Shakespearian play. He stood there for a long time, seeing the house through a camera was far different to actually being there. Keith Nottingham took a deep breath scenting the air; _coffee, wine, several perfumes and... sex,_ Nottingham grinned behind his mask, evil and horrific.

Music was drifting from a small room off from the kitchen, he'd never known about it and since it was on the ground floor it was probably a cleaning supply room rather than anything important. However, there was music and so he approached slowly so as not to alert anyone with his heavy boots on the hardwood flooring. Just a few steps and he was outside the door, he froze when he heard one of the girls giggle upstairs, _they haven't heard me... can't have._ He was right, no one had heard him and no one had seen him, Keith had made certain of that. Returning his attention to the door he opened it and stepped inside pulling a large bowie knife from its sheath that was clipped to his belt, it was heavy in his hands but Keith paid it no mind, he had work to do.

As soon as he was on the other side of the door he grinned, there on the floor with one sleeve rolled up, a belt wrapped around her arm and a needle in her vein was Wick. Zelena was her real name, he'd learnt everything he could on the girls, even the doctor and house manager... especially Mister Robert Gold himself. Red, or Ruby Lucas as the rest of the world knew her, had been Keith's favourite until Lacey had shown up. Wick though had always annoyed him, she wasn't pretty to him or funny she was just _there._

Heroin coursed through Zelena's body silencing her mind's demand for the drug, everything in the white room was blurry and her music had faded into the background like she was in some kind of television show or a bad movie. The black poison rushed around her system blackening her blood and drawing her another step closer to death but Zelena would have said talking it made her _get well._ The redhead was a lost cause and it seemed that she was the only one would couldn't see it.

Nottingham took a step forwards and Zelena's head snapped up to look at him with watery eyes and dry lips. At first she thought she was hallucinating why would a clown be in her indoor hide away? Then her green eyes adjusted and she realised yes, there was indeed a clown looking at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked angry but there was no reply. "Let me guess... you're here for Tink. No, no, no Baby. Yeah, Baby is into that kinky shit." Zelena chucked to herself as if she'd told a joke, the whole time Nottingham just stood there watching her. "Ashley's room is up the stairs and the third to last door on the left."

He didn't move, didn't speak, just watched as Zelena pulled the needle from her arm and threw it down on the floor. She snarled when she realised he was still there, still watching.

"What!? Go and perv on someone else you sick freak! I-"

She was instantly cut off by Keith's large hands closing around her throat, he _hated_ that word! His grip was tight and the knife lay forgotten on the floor, she kicked out but he had her pinned, there was no escaping him now. One hand left her throat to grab the belt pulling it away from her arm and slipping it around her neck, Wick tried to scream but her body coughed and gagged from the lack of air. Black bit at the edge of her vision and her mind screamed... for help... for air... to live and even while she was so close to death it screamed for heroin. Tears fell from her eyes and stung her cheeks like acid, legs and arms flying about but her strength failed her with each new airless heart beat. Her breath would re-emerge for a second or two as and when he allowed it, just to toy with her, a gasp to keep her alive long enough for another moment of torture, like a drowning victim fighting to the surface for one last breath. The Ferryman was almost there, a bone hand that reached out to drag her away. Zelena's fingers grew icy and her lips turned blue, eyes bloodshot and desperate. With a last rattled gag light faded from Zelena's eyes and the Ferryman threw her soul aboard his boat; Charon would not return it.

 _**'** **I come to none before their warrant's sealed,** _

_**And, when it is, they must submit, and yield.** _

_**Though some by age be full of grief and pain,** _

_**Till their appointed time they must remain;** _

**_I take no bribe, believe me, this is true._**

 _**Prepare yourself to go; I'm come for you.'** _

**XXXX**

Gold pulled out Belle's chair for her so as she could sit at the table before taking his own seat. The walls were a rich blue lined with silver-gold and soft piano music drifted through the air coating the noise of conversation with a pleasant melody. Robbie looked a debonair as ever in a bespoke coal suit with matching shirt and a deep green tie, he was the perfect image of elegance. Gold couldn't think of how he looked though when he could see Belle, beautiful and amazing Belle. He'd given her the dress that evening and he had to admit she looked stunning, the dress was a bustier that came down to mid thigh and decorated with floral golden fine work that made the deep purple of it stand out, the way it revealed her cleavage and shoulders made him wish they'd scrapped dinner and stayed in his room. Alas there they were.

"Do you take all you girls out to dinner, Mister Gold?" She asked in a teasing manor. "Is this a welcome to the family thing?"

"No, Angel." He smiled. "Just you. The letter I gave you for your door was the _welcome to the family thing."_

"Oh." He teasing grin grew. "So this is just you and me?"

"Just you and me." He repeated.

The two ordered not long after and sipped their wine while they waited. It wasn't lost on him that most people in the restaurant probably thought Belle was either his daughter or an escort, both ideas sickened him but he knew no one would think a woman as beautiful as _Belle_ could be with _him_ out of want. Robbie decided to push that thought away when she started to tell him about the new book she was reading.

"... I'm really enjoying _Crime and Punishment,_ I love the way Dostoevsky writes."

"Yes, his work is utterly brilliant. I've read _The Brothers Karamazov_ so many times that I fear the book will soon fall apart."

"Raskolnikov is such an interesting character though. Then again I suppose killers do manage to entice everyone to them in some way, that's why we have so many professions revolving around them. Those who take life intrigue."

"I couldn't agree more." Just as Gold finished his sentence a waiter set down their plates, topped up their wine glasses and left them with a smile. "The novel is constantly telling us what time it is as well, when Raskolnikov wakes up, when he plans to kill the pawnbroker, when Svidrigaïlov decides to kill himself and so on."

 _Is this the best topic for the dinner table?_ He asked himself, _probably not, no. However Belle is happy._

"I think that's because of the versions of reality theme running though the book. We as readers need that so we can follow how things are progressing, the book is reasonably hard to follow." She smiled.

Belle made a good point.

"You're right, we do need those indications as to the time. What with all the flashbacks, dreams, hallucinations and sporadic moments of unconsciousness it is hard to keep up."

Belle thought for a moment as she chewed her fish and then spoke.

"Do you think Dostoevsky does that on purpose? He wants people confused, or do you think that was just how the words came together for him?" She asked curiously.

Robbie took a moment for his own thoughts, he hadn't had such an intellectual dinner conversation in... well, as long as he could remember.

"' _Sometimes he fancied he had been lying there a month; at other times it all seemed part of the same day._ _'"_ He quoted. "I think that shows that it _is_ intended. Dostoevsky wanted us confused because most of the novel is told from Raskolnikov's perspective. The character is constantly missing pieces of time because he's hallucinating or delirious, by being told exactly what time it is constantly we understand how important time is to him even though he can't grasp it."

Belle seemed pleased with that answer and the topic moved on to the novels tone for a good portion of the night. Gold could see storm clouds starting to grow darker and knew that soon it would rain like the Gods were crying. Robbie worried not though, a storm didn't mean evil was to occur... unfortunately the monster in his home did.

 **A/N** **The ballad used at the end of Zelena's death is called 'Death And The Lady' it was printed on a broadside by J. Deacon sometime between 1683 and 1700. It was printed as The Great Messenger of Mortality, or a Dialogue betwixt Death and a Lady. A broadside of the ballad appears in the Roxburghe Collection.**


	10. Freak! Freak! Freak!

**A/N Tagged for Murder, Graphic Violence, Death, Bullying and Mental Break**

 **XXXX**

It was almost nine when Tamara started her show, the storm had made the evening seem like it was lost in the early hours of the morning, dark and cold. Sheets of icy rain smashing against the thick windows letting out an almost rhythmic melody, in a way it was a barrier separating The House Of Scarlet from the rest of the world, the rain may as well have been a mountain. Tamara's lilac lingerie clung to her in all the right places and left almost nothing to the imagination; just what the customers wanted. She'd always been good at getting men to want her.

Her dance was little more than a few spins, Tamara wasn't much of a dancer and never had been, that wasn't what she was paid for though. No, she was paid to look pretty and that was something she excelled at. Her hips moved with a hypnotizing sway that had everyone watching her feed surging with want. Tamara's laptop pinged thrice.

 **Eros_1: Come one darlin' take it off.**

 **Lusty: Need more of that beautiful bod.**

 **PocketRocket: Off Now!**

Tamara just giggled and went back to tormenting them all, she knew there were more watching her and thinking the same.

"Only three of you with your hands free huh?" She giggled. The screen pinged once more.

 **SexyBoy21:** **HAS MADE A PRIVATE REQUEST**

"Sorry boys, seems someone wants a private dance. See you next time."

Tamara blew a kiss to her webcam before allowing her channel to go private leaving it just her and a single viewer. With a cheeky grin Tamara slipped her right bra strap down off her shoulder before letting the other follow suit, her skin was smooth and luxurious, warm to the touch from a lustful heat. Everything was normal, or so she thought.

 **SexyBoy21: Is someone in the room with you?**

Tamara's head shot round the dark room, it wouldn't be the first time Baby or Princess had barged into her room in search of some barley there outfit to steal, yet no one was there.

"No." Was all she said before going back to her teasing.

Her hands went up to unclasp her lilac bra but she was halted by yet another ping.

 **SexyBoy21: Seriously are you sure no one is there?**

"You're really beginning to freak me out, you know?" Tamara looked round again but her room was still empty. "If you're going to piss about then this session is over." Storms had always put her on edge, scared her.

Tamara slammed the lid down with more force than she intended and froze, blood draining from her face leaving her a deathly white. The small mirror that hung on her wall behind her desk showed there was someone else there, and it wasn't her friends... Tamara couldn't move, couldn't speak. He looked like he was in some kind of boiler suit but it was the clown mask that rooted her to the spot, a truly horrific visage. She could feel his breath on her skin now, rancid and full of nicotine, foul and bitter like a demon crawling out from among the bodies of the long dead. Everything in her told Tamara to scream, scream as loud and for as long as she could, her mind pulsed with the innate thought but it just wouldn't happen. The half naked woman's form was frozen in time, turned to stone never to move again. For a time Tamara didn't know if she was even capable of drawing breath with her eyes locked on that mask, from the way her heart had sped up and her lungs had tightened the correct answer seemed to be _no._

In an instant his hands were around her neck and covering her mouth, silencing any scream that she could have made. His lips pressed a disgusting kiss to the soft spot behind and Tamara felt her skin crawl like an ant colony had made her skin their home.

"What is it they say about beauty?" Nottingham took a deep breath of Tamara's rich scent. "Its only skin deep?"

His voice was rough and uneven with a hint of cantankerous anger that ended in a barbed spiteful spit. It was then that she saw the knife, the silver metal glinting with malice. Somehow Tamara found her voice again and screamed as loud as her lungs would let her... but no noise came out, his hand was clamped down over her mouth so hard that bruises were starting to form. The long blade came up and slashed at her long dark hair, haphazardly cutting the locks from her head. The treatment was forceful and angry, Nottingham pulled so hard that clumps came away from Tamara's scalp bloody and painful. He didn't want her to be beautiful any longer, no, Nottingham wanted her to be ugly like he did, wanted her to feel her beauty drain away. Looks were what the girls of The House Of Scarlet survived on.

Tamara's arms flew out desperately trying to fight him off but he was too strong like a raging mass of muscle; there was no escaping him. No escaping fate. The blade came down, strands of blood matted hair twisted around the hilt like some sick decoration. What came next was pain, excruciating pain. Deep crimson blood dripped down her arm, shoulder to wrist, as the blade slid along her flesh cutting like it was nothing but warm butter, her blood oozed from the long gashes so deep that they would scar her for life... If he let her get there. Another cut sparked across her cheek a flash flood of agony burning through her body like a poison.

"Can you see everything you have draining away until there's nothing but red." He snarled. "You people think you're better than me! You're nothing now! Nothing!"

Tamara had no time to think, to try and scream again. All that knowledge just let her inevitable death become even more terrifying, acidic tears pooled in her dark eyes blurring Tamara's vision leaving her view nothing more than a distorted haze. She could smell her own blood so strongly that the taste of iron seeped into her mouth, it was vile as if her blood has somehow become venom. She kicked out again, elbows, feet, shoulders, hands... everything Tamara had she used, her body may have been frozen at first but that was gone now and the young beauty refused to make it easy for him. Nottingham groaned and fell backwards when her elbow buried itself in his ribs, any harder and she'd have heard his ribs crack and crumble. His arms were off her and Tamar waisted no time, not a single second, she was a fighter, Tamara had worked hard for everything she had and her life was not something she'd give up easily. In an instant she was charging towards the door, screaming as loud as possible. Deep down she knew no one would hear her, Tamara's room had been soundproofed long ago thanks to her _loud_ sexual activities, still she screamed though. Her hand slipped around the door handle but too late. Nottingham was back on his feet and in no more than a micro second one arm slipped back around her throat while the other brought the bowie knife and jabbing it deep into the back of her neck causing her to go limp in an instant. He severed the spinal cord just below the brain step but above the phrenic nerve, a luck motion rather than something born of knowledge. Ichor flowed from her body still warm and coating his hand, Keith released her and let Tamara fall to the floor, she wasn't dead, not yet. Her death would be slow as she asphyxiated but Tamara wouldn't know what was happening to her, she would never wake up. Maybe that was an accidental kindness. Either way Nottingham didn't care, he had made her suffer and now he was done, there were others to hurt, others to make suffer like he did deep down.

 **Gaily I lived as ease and nature taught,**

 **And spent my little life without a thought,**

 **And am amazed that Death, that tyrant grim,**

 **Should think of me, who never thought of him.**

 **~René Francois Regnier**

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXX

 _Marion looked around the park in search of Robin, though she was twelve she knew she'd grow up to marry that man; in fact most people did, even their parents. Robin was so sweet and perfect. That best friend of his though, one Keith Nottingham, was something entirely different. Robin was no where to be seen though Keith was though._

" _Hi Marion," Keith greeted, though he was twelve Nottingham was rather tall._

" _Keith." She greeted flatly. "Where is Robin?"_

" _He went back home to get a soccer ball, we were gonna play."_

 _Keith smiled, he'd always liked Marion with her dark hair and chestnut eyes wrapped in honey. She didn't know it but today was the day, today was the day Keith Nottingham would tell Marion how much he liked her. Anxiety was something Keith had always suffered with but he intended to force himself through this, be brave._

" _Tell him I'll be with Arianwen and Cecily when he gets back."_

 _Marion made to turn away and head over to her two best friends but Keith stopped her with a delicate hand on her shoulder, just enough contact to make her stay._

" _Em, Marion. I... I know you like Robin but..." Oh how could his twelve year old brain explain this? "... I... I really like you. I was thinking that maybe..."_

 _Keith never got to finish asking her out because Marion just burst out laughing. He couldn't understand why, he'd told the truth and though it was hard for him to speak he'd done it. He'd been brave so why was she laughing at him?_

" _Arianwen! Cecily! Come hear this!" In an instant two girls had flanked her sides, one short and blonde with bright green eyes while the other had mocha skin and curled hair held up in a high ponytail. "Keith here thinks he'd good enough to be around the rest of us."_

 _The two girls started giggling and Keith still couldn't understand it, why were they being so cruel?_

" _Ew!" Arianwen and Cecily shrieked with laughter._

" _I'm too good for you. Everyone is. The only reason Robin is even friends with you is because his parents make him be." Marion spat and Keith felt like crying... but he wouldn't let them see that. "You're a stupid, ugly, freak and no one likes you! Freak. Freak. Freak."_

 _The two other girls joined in chanting that word over and over again until it was the only thing Keith could hear. He'd liked Marion so much, she could have just said no, why did she have to be so evil?_

" _Freak! Freak! Freak!" The girls continued to chant as the ringleader chuckled. "Freak! Freak! Freak!"_

 _All of a sudden Marion stepped forwards and pushed him onto the hard ground letting him land with a painful thud. She bent down and picked up a handful of dirt from the grassy park and threw it at Nottingham's face, it burnt into his eyes clogged his throat causing him to cough uncontrollably which just made them laugh harder._

" _Run away you little freak, dirty little freak."_

 _Keith did just that, he ran wiping soil and tears from his eyes. He cried for so long still coughing up dirt and then it all came to a sudden stop._

" _I'll show her what a freak can do!"_


	11. A Final Moment Of Pleasure

"Do we have to leave?"

Belle asked in a tone bordering on begging, the evening had been so magical and utterly wonderful that she didn't want to go home. Yes she could spend the night happy and curled up in his arms but Belle still wanted the evening to last just a little longer. She'd spent the evening indulging in fine cuisine, her garlic prawn fettuccine had been just about perfect, and the Chardonnay still lingered on her tongue. The auburn haired beauty loved the way Robbie's honey chocolate orbs lit up in the candle light giving them an almost supernatural glow, every time she looked back yo to him Belle couldn't help smiling at the sight. Belle-Lacey had never had such a wonderful night, no man she'd ever dated before has taken her out to dinner at such an up scale restaurant, the most she'd gotten was a burger at some diner and maybe a movie. _This is something else entirely,_ Belle thought.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart." He began drinking the past sip of his wine. "They do close I'm afraid and even my money can't keep them open indefinably."

Belle smiled at that, he was right, they couldn't stay there forever. The candle had burnt down and they were one of only three couples left in the building, and anyway leaving the restaurant didn't mean the evening was over. Belle had plans for when they got home, sweaty, pleasure fouled plans.

"I guess you're right." She smiled as he grabbed the waiters attention.

Gold paid the check and made sure to hide the total from her; knew she would approve of him spending so much on her. The storm was in full swing by the time they got into the Cadillac, water plating down with violent rage, _if this was a Shakespearian play the storm would be warning us of some tragedy to come._ Oh Belle had no idea just how right her thoughts were.

The drive was peaceful despite the force with which the rain came down, forceful and angry. The two didn't speak much, nothing really needed to be said and in such weather Belle thought it best to let Robbie concentrate on driving. She watched out the dripping windows to see the world go by, heavy balls of water falling from the heavens and soaking everything in their path, trees wept and the ground started to flood.

Everything just seemed black in the cold darkness of the night, leaving Gold's Cadillac as the only glimmer of light in an ocean of dark. Truly it was an awful night. Belle was thankful when he finally pulled into the driveway and parked the car, neither saw Sydney, Graham or even Robin but the two didn't worry much. It was raining like a bitch and so they were probably tucked in the security sheds in waterproof coats and holding flashlights. Belle nor Gold thought too much about it as they entered the house. The second he'd shut the door Belle was smiling at him wantonly and a moment later she was pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, _can't let the camera's know_ she thought. However, her intentions were utterly clear to Robbie who felt Belle press her lilac lace panties into his hand. They were wet. _Oh God Belle!_

Knowing she had him under her complete control Belle wandered off up the stairs without a care in the world. A darkness coated his honey eyes, a darkness made of want and need for that beautiful radiant creature the angels named Belle French. Gold perused her, of course he did, up the stairs and along the hallway to where a sapphire _'L'_ hung on her door. The large wooden door was slightly ajar and so he pushed it open softly with his cane, there he froze. Belle had stripped down to absolutely nothing but her birthday suit and knelt on her bed, knees apart invitingly; a grin plasters on her face. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"We shouldn't." He told her sorrowfully. "You know how I feel about the camera's"

Any other time Belle would have been pleased with how caring he was towards her, how he refused to let her _ever_ believe he would pay her for sex, however, tonight all she wanted was the man she loved inside her. With a disgruntled sigh Belle stood climbed up onto her desk and turned the camera to face the wall before hopping down and pulling him back to the bed with her, completely unaware that the camera feed had long since been shut down to the public, there was only one person who could still see those camera's.

"Then don't pay me." Was all she said before pushing Robbie down on his back and straddling him.

Gold hardened instantly and to be honest he was surprised it had taken him that long, normally he wasn't able to control himself around her. Robbie cupped the back of her neck and brought her down for a deep passion filled kiss that forced his hips to buck upwards in search of her heat. Hands slid down her milky thighs savouring the feel of her soft flesh, he was so unworthy of her. Soon enough Belle wanted more and her hips started to wiggled without permission and needy whimpers slipped form her lips as he drew delicate pattens along her hips.

"Needy are we, Sweetheart?" He teased

He felt Belle grin against his neck as her kisses trailed downwards, her hands slipped up to pull his tie free of his neck and pop his collar button open giving her better access but her hand was quickly batted away. He had a devilish grin on his lips and a spark in his eyes. _I can wait, Belle's more important_ he told himself as he pushed a hand deep down to her core. Belle gasped instantly and clung to his shoulders, she was so wet and his fingers were like little sparks jolting through her like electricity. Smooth, hot, decadent and utterly perfect. His thumb quickly found her glistening sex and moved at a tormentingly slow speed, only enough movement to force whimpers of need from his perfect girl. Belle pushed her hips down to meet his hand and demand the attention she craved.

"Needy _and_ demanded."

He whispered in her earand then finally slipped a finger inside her, hot breath ghosting over the skin of her neck. His calloused hand moved between her spread legs pushing another finger deep inside his beloved and crooking his fingers.

"Robbie!" She paned with want.

Gold felt his hard member twitch and throb at that one simple word, her tone dripping in honey. _No, this is about her. My sweet little Angel._ His thumb circled her sex pushing her slowly closer and closer towards the edge. Belle let out a loud moan and she didn't care who else heard her, by now the other girls had figured out she was his, it was just the camera's that couldn't know.

"That's my good girl."

Belle gripped his shoulders so forcefully that she was sure he'd have holes in his suit when they were done, then again Lacey-Belle didn't much care. She felt her blood boil and her body vibrate, his breath ghosted over her pale skin teasing her nerve endings. His other large hand slipped to cup her breast and another moan fell from her lips, in seconds he had the nipple standing to attention. Belle arched into his touch and another gasp slipped from her lips when he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth.

His breath came shallow and fast as he watched the muscles of Belle's stomach twitch and contract, her body showing just how desperate for more it was when her hips settled into a slow determined grind against his talented fingers. The edge came into sight and Belle knew it was slippery and there was nothing to cling onto save for her lover's strong shoulders. His torment didn't let up, talented fingers forcing the lava closer to the surface. Suddenly the eruption happened and Belle fell of the edge of the cliff and plunged into the cold waters below.

"Robbie!"

Gold nearly came hearing that, his name on her lips, the panting that followed making it even worse. He clung to his sweet little goddess as she came down from her high. He was sure there would be crescent moon shaped bruises in his shoulders for days to come but he couldn't bring himself to care, only Belle would see them. Gold was so happy to have pleased his little Angel, it was his job to take care of her and he'd done just that, just as she opened her bright blue eyes again he pulled his hand up to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean and Belle let out a little whimper that put a grin on his face.

"What can I say, Sweetheart? You taste delightful."

Before he knew what was happening Belle had slipped down his legs to kneel on the bed between his knees and her hands easily opened his belt. He was impossibly hard and fought not to cum the instant he felt her hot breath on his freed member, _she's so beautiful on her knees._

"Robbie." She said softly before taking him into her mouth.

Belle ran her tongue around the head and Gold's hand flew to her hair faster than anyone could say _oh Belle,_ his fingernails scraped along her scalp and only encouraged Belle. She'd only done this a few times before upon Gaston's insistence, hehadn't been such a mouthful as Robbie. Belle had never really enjoyed it before but the way Gold gripped her hair softly and didn't thrust into her mouth gave her the confidants to enjoy herself. Mister Gold wasn't stupid he could tell she was reasonably new to this, every now and again her teeth would catch him and when she tried to take him down deeper she gagged.

"Don't force yourself, Sweetheart." Belle wouldn't give up though. "Use your hand instead."

He told her with his eyes fixed on her beautiful mouth. Belle was a quick study and in only a few seconds she had her hand around what her mouth couldn't handle, she hummed happily sending those pleasurable vibrations up through her lover's body. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against the rich blue pillows, Gold's grip on her hair grew tighter and Belle knew he was close; sure enough a few moments later he was pulling on her hair trying to get her to release him.

"Belle, I...I'm gonna..."

She refused at first but Gold pulled her away gently, he wanted this to last and he wasn't _anywhere_ near done with Belle. As soon as he got her to release him Robbie had her on her back and moved to cover her. Belle forced his buttons open and all but ripped of his shirt as he did the same with his pants and boxers, they needed each other more than words could describe.

There was no more teasing, no more gentle touches, the two craved one another and no more time was reserved for games. Gold slammed into the hilt and Belle let out a moan that may have originally been his name. He loved the sound of her breathless,

Robbie stilled long enough for her to grow used to him before pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in with force. Gentle was over, rough was in. Belle clung to him, pulling Robbie down by his shoulders to kiss, her tongue grazed over his teeth and without warning he bucked deeper; Belle nearly screamed. Oh how she wanted him, needed him, _craved_ him.

In a fit of speed Robbie had her legs over his shoulders in a desperate attempt to get deeper, Belle would remain quiet no longer, her hips bucked wildly while pants, moans and _oh Robbie's_ tumbled form her lips with every single movement. She could feel pressure building up at the dam again and knew he wasn't far behind.

"I love you." He told her, eyes locked with her azure blue ones.

"I love you too." Every word was the truth.

With one final deep penetrating thrust Belle came, dam bursting causing her to see stars and scream out, Gold felt her walls clamp down around his throbbing member and he could take it no longer he came too spilling his seed inside her. If asked later Robbie still wouldn't have any idea how he found the strength to collapse beside her rather than _on_ her. That wasn't important though.

Belle took comfort in his hand stroking through her auburn curls almost was silent, just them in their post orgasmic bliss, Mister Gold hadn't been that happy since, well, ever really. The world could have ended there and then and Gold wouldn't care, Belle was his everything now. His body still pulsed with euphoria and from Belle's little moans he knew she still felt it too, he looked down to his beautiful angel and smiled, seeing the way her lips shined and her hair was out of place she looked utterly debauched. _Perfect._

XXXX

Ruby sat in the media room with one of the newest guys she had taken to bringing to the house. Kyle was his name, a tall twenty-three year old redhead with green eyes, he had no idea but Ruby had chosen him for his resemblance to a certain Professor Archie Hopper. To Kyle the evening was going to be fantastic, he got to fuck the hot chick from the website but to Red it was just work, and so she'd decided that if they got to do something he wanted to do they they were going to do something she wanted to do as well. That had ended up being the two of them sat on the couch watching _The Creature From The Black Lagoon,_ Red had a soft spot for the old black and white movies.

"Red, how much longer is this movie?"

"Shhh, its only got twenty more minuets then I'll fuck you." She told Kyle matter of factly.

Kyle let out a sigh, completely unaware that if he had been Archie Hopper they'd have been on round two by now. _Its unnatural to want that man as much as I do,_ Ruby thought to herself. Both were completely unaware of the tall masked intruder stood not six feet behind them watching the pair, he could kill them both now and leave their bodies to cool on the floor but no _Red is a pretty one, she can wait._ With that he wandered off leaving Ruby and Kyle to live a few hours longer. They had no idea how close to death they had just come.


	12. The Fall

**Pornography? I've been looking at it all my life and it hasn't affected me anything.**

 **-Charles Manson**

Leaving Ruby and her soon to be lucky man, Kyle, alone Keith climbed the stairs calmly and quietly without a single sound, they kept his presence a secret as he climbed them. The cat would chase the mouse later. Tamara and Wick were already gone, dead, never to return and Keith prided himself at that. He'd been the one to get rid of them, the pretty girls who thought they were better than everyone else. He'd done that, he'd made their hearts stop.

Keith looked up to the camera that watched over the west hallway and smiled through his clown mask. This evenings show was all for him, no one else got to see the entertainment, the bloodshed, the death. It was all for him. The first door he came to was Mulan's and he grinned knowing she'd be next, the bitch called me a freak! His mind screamed as he gripped the door handle in a vice like grip, the blade hung heavy in his other hand, drops of Tamara's blood dripped from the silver blade and strands of her long hair clung to the hilt like some sick decoration. Nottingham knew that by the end of the night he would have a mosaic of red on that blade, a trophy.

The door handle finally turned slowly allowing him entrance to the room, her bedroom was simple compared to the other girls. She didn't seem like the sort to indulge in things just because she could, no, Mulan wasn't a frivolous women who lived for nothing more than acquiring possessions. The walls were painted in a dark green that matched the linens of her bed, a painting hung above the bed in a large white frame and it too Nottingham a second to realise what it was, a Samurai with his sword unsheathed. Quite the little warrior, isn't she? Mulan herself stood in the middle of the room with her back to him and her headphones in playing some tune he couldn't make out. The gorgeous woman moved around on her pink yoga mat, stretching her body like he'd seen her do on so many occasions before via the camera's; it was even more beautiful to witness in person.

Suddenly the door he'd just entered through swung open and Princess entered with a bowl of fruit in her hand. Keith didn't even remember thinking he just leapt into action determined to remain the one in control, his blade-less hand shot out and grabbed Princess by the throat pushing the door shut again with his hip, fruit bowl crashing to the floor and landing on the carpet almost soundlessly. By the time Mulan had turned around and pulled her headphones free of her ears Princess had her back pinned to his chest and his large sweaty hand clamped down around her fragile throat.

"Say one word and I snap her neck." Keith sneered through his mask.

He could see the fear in Mulan's rich brown eyes, knew that if she'd had a fighting chance she'd probably win. This was better he decided, Princess could be used against her. Nottingham could feel the porcelain skinned woman all but hyperventilating against his body, for a moment he thought her heart might give out.

"Aurora, it's going to be alight." Mulan tried to calm her, Keith had never heard Princess' real name before and he had to admit it suited her.

"Aurora?" He began. "Why that's a beautiful name. It'll look lovely on your headstone."

Princess' breath hitched and Nottingham felt a sinister grin pull itself onto his lips. Mulan looked from the blade at Aurora's throat to her beloveds eyes and back again, Mulan was just as afraid as Aurora only she refused to show it. Seemed she didn't know her eyes gave her away.

"Jamie-" Aurora started but a squeeze to her throat silenced anything she was going to say.

Jamie, another pretty name to go on a headstone. Maybe they could be buried side by side. Keith honestly didn't care what their real names were, if he did that would make them people and all Nottingham wanted them to be was dead.

"Be a princess would you, darling?" He teased Aurora. "There's something in my back left pocket, grab it would you? Oh, and don't try anything or I'll gut you like a pig."

Aurora obeyed and slipped her hand back into his left pocket to retrieve whatever it was he needed, her hand hit cold mental and when she pulled her hand back she found two pairs of silver handcuffs.

"Handcuffs?" Aurora questioned herself quietly.

"Throw a pair at lover girl over there, will you?" He asked it as a question but the girls knew it was no such thing.

Aurora did as instructed and tossed a pair of silver cuffs to Mulan's feet. The dark haired woman looked down to the metal and then back up to Aurora and the masked man. She knew what he wanted but there was no way in hell she would just do it, she needed to make him ask, give her longer to think of a way to help Aurora. That didn't happen though.

"Cuff one hand to the foot of your bed." When Mulan made no attempt to move Keith increased the pressure on Aurora's throat from his knife letting a little cut appear. "Now!"

Mulan had no other choice, if she screamed both Aurora and she would be dead before anyone got there, that was if anyone was still alive. She couldn't charge him, Aurora would still die. Following his commands was her only option, and so she did. She knelt down and cuffed the silver handcuffs to her heavy wooden bed frame and the other to her wrist.

"Good girl." He praised quietly. "Now you, same as her."

Keith walked Aurora over to the bed and pushed her so she knelt, Nottingham still behind her with the blade at her neck. Princess could feel her pulse pressing against the knife's sharp edge as she obeyed his command but the blade fell away and was replaced by his strong hand holding her in place. Three sets of eyes watched the knife make its way over to Mulan's soft wrist and slash it, a long and deep vertical line that leaked crimson.

"Your girlfriend is going to bleed out slowly and you're going to watch, little bitch." He snarled.

In seconds he had Aurora top ripped from her body and crammed into her mouth, Mulan's shirt followed quickly behind. He didn't want them screaming out for help. The blade danced down Aurora's trembling body until it came to a halt below her navel. The pain was sharp and instant, burning through her body and spilling out onto the dark floor. Never before had such agony surged through her body, was this what it felt like to die? With a single burst of strength from her suffering body Aurora screamed, the makeshift gag dampening the noise... but it was heard.

"Would you two keep it down please, I need my- Oh my God!"

Tink froze at the sight before her, eyes wide. It was like someone had pushed pause for a moment, not a single person moved they just looked at one another and then Tink was gone. If it had been a cartoon there would have been a Tink shaped smoke cloud left behind. Keith sneered beneath his mask and took off after her, racing down the hallway leaving Mulan and Princess to die a slow and painful death as their blood mixed together.

Tinkerbel raced down the hall towards the stairs and the front door, her legs hurt as they pounded into the floor, bare feet bruising more with each step and then her feet stopped touching the floor. Keith had her in his arms lifting her into the air, before she had a chance to scream he threw her over railing and down to the living room below landing with a thud that made the house shake. There was no other noise as he watched her, no coughing or cries of pain, just that of bones braking on impact.

"Three more little whores down." Keith smiled.

 **Because I could not stop for Death**

 **He kindly stopped for me**

 **The Carriage held but just Ourselves**

 **And Immortality.**

 **We slowly drove - He knew no haste**

 **And I had put away**

 **My labor and my leisure too,**

 **For His Civility.**

 **Because I Could Not Stop For Death by Emily Dickinson**


	13. Welcome To The Panic Room

**A/N I'm going to be posting in shorter chapters as we approach the end, kind of like flashes or at least that's the idea.**

Keith stared down at Tinkerbel, broken on the ground far below with a smile. Power surged through his body like a fire. He held power over life and death. He could be a god, an omnipotent being delivering death to the mortal beings. There were more to kill though, before he got to Lacey and so he looked down to his cellphone that displayed each of the camera feeds, the sauna caught his eye; Cruella was always in there.

"Seems you've trapped yourself." He chuckled.

XXXX

Cruella loved the sauna, it was a place that had become completely hers. Steam tickled her skin, a towel the only modesty she had not that Cruella really needed it. Her eyes were closed and her skin hot, _the fans do love me wet._ Everything was soothing until it started to burn, too hot, scolding. Here eyes flew open and Cruella darted to the door but it wouldn't budge, not a single inch. Locked!

"Help!" She screamed, head a little dizzy from her day of gin drinking. "Help!"

But no one came, not a single soul. The temperature rose so high that she felt her throat tighten, she couldn't breath, it burnt. Suddenly an idea burst into her mind and Cruella ripped off her towel as her skin burnt, in seconds one of the flaming hot rocks was wrappedwithin it and the eldest girl at The House Of Scarlet slammed it against the tiny glass window praying it would smash. Bang! Bang! Bang! She fought with everything she had and finally, _finally_ , the glass gave way letting cool air into the sauna. In an instant Cruellastuffed her arm out the broken window, cutting it with her speed and desperately ripped away the long rod keeping the door closed. She was out, she was free. The elder beauty raced down the hall completely oblivious to the masked man she passed in her fit of horror. Patio doors were thrown open and Cruella charged out into the night naked as the day she was born before diving into the ice cold pool. The cold, it was bliss against her overheated skin; the larva dissipated and sent away the pain.

Cruella broke through the water drawing rich night air into her lungs, peace that was what she felt. Her brain didn't think about what had happened she was in too much shock for thought, instead she just swam to the edge... boots ? Cruella's devilish eyes shot up the boiler suit, past the blade and to the horrific mask. She screamed, loud and desperately. Voice echoing out and reverberating off anything it hit. The red, white and blue clown mask tilted and she knew the man who wore it grinned.

The next thing she knew air was forced from her lungs and her heart leapt into her mouth. Nottingham thrived on this, death, holding her hair under the water until her body stopped fighting. Until the darkness closed in around her eyes and her heart frantically raced, untilCruella's hair was pulled from her head due to his grip... and then it all went still.

 **Nature's first green is gold,**

 **Her hardest hue to hold.**

 **Her early leaf's a flower;**

 **But only so an hour.**

 **Then leaf subsides to leaf.**

 **So Eden sank to grief,**

 **So dawn goes down to day.**

 **Nothing gold can stay.**

 **Nothing Gold Can Stay By Robert Frost**

XXXX

"What was that?!" Belle all but screamed as she threw on her clothes and raced to her window. Belle gasped.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Gold was by her side in an instant and then went deathly silent.

The pool was lit up, the only light in the dark night but that wasn't what Belle or Gold noticed. A man dressed in a navy boiler suit and a terrifying fifty's style rubber clown mask stood tall watching Cruella floating naked in the water, her body utterly still. Belle wanted to throw up but couldn't move. Gold seemed to regain his thoughts first and pulled Belle away form the window to sit on her bed, in an instant he flicked the lights off and pulled open her turquoise laptop, every single one of his cameras showed nothing but static.

"Shit!" He growled reaching for his cellphone. "No fucking service, are you kidding me?!" _We're being jammed aren't we?_ He asked himself.

Belle copied him and tried to call out but there was no service, nothing. The couldn't call the police, couldn't call Jefferson or Victor, they were alone.

"What are we going to do, Robbie?" Her voice trembled.

"We're going to stay calm and run to my panic room."

" _Panic room?"_

"Yes." He answered as though it was perfectly normal.

Of course he had a panic room, he has secrets to store after all. Belle's mind didn't functionas the man she loved grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him down the hall then into his bedroom, a bookshelf swung open and she was all but thrown inside. Her legs couldn't hold her and she fell to the cold black floor as white light suddenly beamed down from the ceiling, thoughts raced through her head but she had no idea what they were;Cruella was dead. Was everyone else dead too?

"Belle?" The auburn haired beauty. "Belle? _Belle!"_

Her head snapped up to face the man she loved, he looked just as terrified as she did and Belle couldn't help but be proud of him. _Fear is the precursor to bravery._

" Belle I know you're scared, but... I'll keep you safe, I promise."

He was speaking more to convince himself than her. Azure eyes watched as he reached up and pulled two yellow walkie talkies from a charging station of five; Robbie had built the panic room for emergencies and this certainly qualified. In all honesty he'd never expected to use it.

"I have to go and get Ashley..." He grabbed his gun from beside the charging station. "... the others too. This is my fucking house and I promised to keep the girls safe."

Robbie pushed a walkie into her shaking hands and then he was gone; Belle clawed at the air where he'd been stood but it was no good... he was gone.


	14. Blood, Bobby Pins And The Linen Closet

**Well look who has FINALLY updated The House Of Scarlet, I was beginning to think I'd never see the day. It's happened though and I hope I'll continue with some kind of regular basis.  
Enjoy!**

 **XXXX**

Belle sat there alone in the panic room for a few moments, taking deep and calming breath, her heart thundered in her chest like a scattering cat but she was determined to get a hold of herself. She was better than this, and thankfully her body responded by calming her breathing and putting a stop to her shaking. The auburn haired beauty shut her azure eyes and thought for a moment, Robbie had gone for Ashley but what had happened to Red, Tinkerbell, Ariel, Princess, Tamara and Mulan? Hell, even Wick. They could have been hurt, or maybe Robbie wouldn't be able to find them in time, no, Belle couldn't just sit there and hope for the best, she had to get her friends.

Pushing herself up Belle calmed her nerves and wiped away the few stray tears that had gathered on her cheeks before heading out into the eerily silent halls.

XXXX

Gold took each step slowly avoiding any floorboard that may give him away and gripped his gun, a Colt Gold Cup, tightly in his right hand. His breathing was silent and his chocolate orbs darted along the hallways in search of the intruder, Robbie had been assured that The House Of Scarlet was impenetrable, couldn't be hacked, couldn't be found and yet everything had gone Titanic. The older man had promised to protect his girls and now he didn't know if any of them were still alive, the memory of Cruella, Victoria as her parents called her, floated dead in his pool, he could only imagine the horrors his other girls suffered.

He came to Tamara's room first and took a deep breath before opening the door decorated with the letter 'T' in silver glitter, inside the room was dark and stank of iron. In the back of his mind he knew she was already dead but until his eyes confirmed it Gold couldn't lose hope. His body wretched when he saw her, clumps of Tamara's ebony hair surrounded her lifeless body as it lay in a pool of slowly drying crimson, there were deep cuts all along her face and arms but it was her open eyes still full of fear that forced him to look away. Tamara could often be bitchy but she didn't deserve this, to be disfigured and murdered, bile rose in his throat, _please God don't let the others be like this._ He'd come to care for his girls, especially Ashley who was like a daughter and his sweet Belle, he needed them to live.

Every inch of him wanted to run back to the panic room and hide in a corner like the coward he was but there was something else burning away in his heart taking that cowardice and banishing it, Robbie didn't know what was causing it or what its name was but he used it and went to look for the others.

Robbie was about to push Mulan's door open when he heard a faint groan coming from the bottom of the stairs, he didn't know what to expect but after seeing Tamara he knew it wasn't going to be good. Bare feet carried him to the landing where he peered over the railing and found Tinkerbell laying at the bottom on her back, she looked half awake and completely disorientated. In a sort of silent charge Gold ran down the stairs and dropped straight to her side, setting his Colt down by his knee a hand reached for her forehead brushing away the mess of blonde locks that had been thrown loose from her messy bun, her long green skirt bunched up around her legs and her tank top had been ripped either in the fall or when she'd been grabbed.

"Tink?" No response. "Tink?" Still nothing. "Rose?!"

Pained eyes finally opened at the sound of her real name and locked onto him, she opened her mouth to scream but grounded to a halt when she realised who he was. No alert she registered the agonising sparks of pain shooting through her legs and lower back.

"Gold ahhh-." Pain cut her off.

"Shhh, I need you to be quiet, okay?" Tinkerbell nodded as best she could.

Gold reached down to the long skirt and pulled it up to the top of her thighs fearing what he would find. He gulped seeing the thick blood coating her legs and that feeling of nausea hit him again. The right leg was already bruised from kneecap to ankle and coated in blood where the skin of her thigh had ruptured open, the other leg though, the one closest to him, that was horrific. The tibia had clearly broken at her shin and pressed angrily against the skin sending it a deep purple and a terrifying red. Whoever had broken into his home was picking his girls off one by one, Tamara and Cruella were dead and if Tink didn't get a doctor soon she would be too.

"It hurts." Was all she managed to say and Gold couldn't even imagine how much pain she was in.

"I know, Tink. I know. I have to pick you up okay? It's the only choice we've got, but it could make it worse." His words came quickly but in a hushed whisper with a mix of panic and fear.

"Do it."

She knew what he was saying and Gold was right, they had no other choice but for him to carry her. Robbie shuffled closer to the blonde so as he could lift her into his arms but spun round quickly grabbing his gun when he heard movement. He couldn't see anyone but he knew they were there, behind the armchair between his kitchen and living room.

 **A voice said, Look me in the stars**

 **And tell me truly, men of earth,**

 **If all the soul-and-body scars**

 **Were not too much to pay for birth.**

 **A Question by Robert Frost**

XXXX

Belle moved much like Gold had down the hallways, slow so as not to make a sound, her hands shook at her side but Belle wouldn't turn back. Everything had been so perfect only a few hours ago and now she was in a horror movie that was all too real, in the long hallway there was nothing but the linen closet, the camera-less bathroom and a large window at the very end behind her; she watched the dark storm rage on for a moment while rain pelted against the glass. All that courage she'd built up though died a second later when she heard the back stairs creak, they lead up directly from the patio and pool; _that's him!_

"Lacey!" Came a whispered scream from the linen closet. "Lacey quick!"

Belle didn't question the feminine voice she just ran to the white door and slipped inside as fast as she could then crouched down into the small space under the bottom shelf. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and she found Ariel huddled up next to her, someone was still alive!

"Ariel?"

The redhead gestured frantically for Belle to shut up and that was just what she did realising that the murderer had reached the top of the stairs. They could just about see the hardwood floor and the bottom of the hallway wall through the white slats of the linen closet, Airel clamped her hand over her mouth to stay quiet as old heavy boots came into view. Both girls shook violently and tears rolled down over Ariel's hands. It hurt being curled up in such a small space but neither girl could bring themselves to care, especially when a long blade came into view dripping with the blood of their friends and long dark hairs. They could hear his heavy breaths and could see a glow coming from his blade-less hand as though he were holding a phone, then Belle understood, _he can see the cameras! That's how none of us knew he was here._ Neither of them dared move a muscle because it would mean certain death but on the inside they were shaking violently and screaming for help.

If Graham, Robin and Sidney hadn't called the police by now or come to save them it meant they were dead, how many of her friends were? And Ashley was only nineteen, she was too young for this, all of them were.

Just when the girls thought he'd heard them the man in the clown mask stormed off down the halls in search of someone to kill and Belle thought she should have felt guilty for being thankful. Ariel and the auburn haired beauty sat there for what felt like forever but could have only been a minute praying it wasn't a trick and he had actually gone before Belle dared to push open the door and stick her head out. The hallway was void of anyone but themselves, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on." She whispered pulling Ariel out after her. "How long have you been in there?"

"I... I... I don't know." Ariel stuttered, her red hair was a mess and her face pale. "I thought... Mulan and Princess were being loud like always but-" She cut herself off.

"What?"

"Tinkerbell got to Mulan's room first, she came running out with that guy following her... he's got a... a clown mask on. I just ran."

Belle pulled Ariel into her arms and held her tight for a moment trying to be of some comfort, Ariel appreciated the gesture but it did nothing to calm her nerves. Belle took a deep breath.

"Did you see Mulan or Princess?" She managed to ask.

"No, you're the only one I've seen other than _him_."

Belle nodded to herself for a second then took Ariel's hand in her own pulling her quickly towards Mulan's room. Each step was pure horror as they feared Clown Mask would suddenly appear and have them cornered but eventually they reached the door marked with an orange 'M'. Hesitantly a shaky pale hand reached out for the doorknob and pushed the door open, Mulan and Princess were cuffed to one bedpost covered over with a sea of blood. Ariel gasped, covering her mouth with both hands just in time to silence her scream, Belle rushed to her friends and met Aurora's scared orbs. Princess had one wrist cuffed to the bed and the other holding the stab wound to her abdomen.

"Help Jamie?" She pleaded as soon as the t-shirt gag had been removed and Belle's head swung around to Mulan who lay unconscious on the floor beside her while Ariel kept watch at the door. "Please?"

Pressing her ear to Mulan's chest she found her still breathing and thanked anyone who'd listen before pulling the fabric from Mulan's mouth and grabbed one of the stray tank tops that lay on her bed. Belle wrapped the green fabric around her friend's wrist as tightly as she could in a desperate attempted to stop the bleeding, it worked, just. Belle's knees were covered in a mix of Mulan's and Aurora's blood and it was sickening but Belle tried not to think of it, they could scream later when they were safe, _that's if you live_ her mind said unhelpfully. Belle slapped at Mulan's cheek just hard enough to rouse her and on the fourth hit her hazel eyes opened groggy and drained.

"That's it, stay awake Mulan. We need you awake."

The world seemed to drift back to the bleeding woman but she was too weak to speak or really move, a groan did escape her lips though.

"Ariel?" The redhead swung around to face Belle. "Do you have a bobby pin or something?"

Ariel shook her head then went back to watching the empty hall after muttering a _no sorry._

"I do." Aurora managed to say while pointing to just behind her ear with a chained hand. "There."

Belle carefully but with hast pulled the pin loose and bent it open to start picking at Princess' cuff, she could see the questioning look on Mulan's face amongst the pain; Belle knew she wanted to ask how Belle learnt to pick handcuffs with a bobby pin. That was a story for another day though. The silver metal opened and Aurora managed to sit herself up and tug another piece of fabric, this time a white long-sleeved v-neck, from the bed and press it to her wound; it didn't stay white for long.

Belle quickly got the other girl free and tried to help her up but their dark-haired friend was just too weak.

"Ariel, help me."

The redhead looked around the hall once more before racing over to help Belle lift Mulan, somehow Aurora got to her feet and hobbled ahead of the two uninjured girls and the woman she loved.

"Go to Gold's room." Belle said quietly and Princess obeyed.


	15. The Night You Wish You'd Not Come Home

His gun had been quickly aimed out at the leather armchair between the kitchen and living room ready to shoot whoever was hiding behind it until he saw a hand sticking out on one side delicate and wearing a thing gold chain bracelet; he knew that bracelet very well because he'd bought it. Panic drained away from his face and his heart rate slowed.

"Ashley?" He called out quietly. "Ashley, it's alright. It's Gold."

The blonde poked her head out carefully as though the intruder was some kind of mimic faking Robbie's voice but grinned from ear to ear when she saw it was indeed him. Ashley had seen Tinkerbell go over the railing and went to help but hearing footsteps on the stairs had caused her to hide behind the chair thinking it was Clown Mask come to finish the job, no, it was Gold. He made a gesture for her to got to him and Baby did so quickly, she saw this man as a father and trusted him completely.

"Gold."

She gripped him tight in a hug that knocked all the air from his lungs but it broke apart suddenly when Tink let out another painful groan.

"Ashley, I have to carry Tink. Can you hold this for me? The safety is off so just point and shoot."

Robbie offered the blonde his Colt Gold Cup and was pleased when she hesitantly took it, she knew he couldn't do both and there was no way she could carry Tink to the panic room; yes Ashley knew about that.

Mister Gold lifted Tink carefully into his arms and winced when she cried out in agony, her legs handing limply over his arm. Both were broken and he suspected there were several fractures to her pelvis, he refused to let himself wonder if she'd ever walk again and focused on carrying her to his room. Ashley followed behind him with her neck sunk into her shoulders trying to be as small as possible.

"Ashley watch behind us but hold onto my shirt."

She nodded and grabbed onto his rumpled shirt before turning her head to watch the hallway behind her as they climbed the stairs. She gripped him tightly, her nails biting accidentally at his back but Robbie didn't really register it due to the amount of adrenaline surging around his body like a bullet train. The House Of Scarlet stretched on in front of them as though it were the Minotaur's labyrinth, the walls even seemed to grow cold and dank around them, as they reached the top of the stairs and turned towards Gold's room they heard a loud smash come from the floor below and knew they had to hurry. Robbie didn't want to move to quickly with Tink in his arms but he didn't have much of a choice.

They reached the panic room and Gold had Ashley quickly open the door to find Mulan, Aurora and Ariel on the cold metal wall with drops of blood scattered everywhere, he set Tink down softly and shut the door before speaking.

"How did you get in here? Where's Belle? What happened?"

"Calm down." Said Ariel in an equally panicked tone, it was almost as though she were asking herself as well as him. "Lacey found us. Princess got stabbed and Mulan is bleeding real bad."

Gold dropped to his knees and took Mulan's rag covered arm into his hands, the tank top was doing little to keep pressure on the wound and so Robbie pulled it free.

"Ashley pass me the first aid kit out that draw." He pointed but didn't look up.

Ashley set the gun down on the metal surface under the cameras before doing as he asked, passing it to him quickly. A first aid kit wasn't going to cut it but it was the best they had; _where is Victor when you need him?_ He took one of the large sterile pads and ripped the packet open pressing it quickly against the slowly leaking wound, he had Ashley hold it down while he wrapped bandages around her wrist as tightly as he could, it wasn't the best but it would do for a while.

Though she was awake and knew what was going on Gold found himself worried about Aurora, she'd been stabbed in the abdomen and God only knew how much damaged had been done to her organs, Ariel pressed hard against the red wound praying her friend would be alright.

"Where's Belle?" Robbie asked again.

"Lacey went to find Red, Wick and Tamara. She said Cruella is gone." Mumbled Princess with a heavy heart and sparks of pain surging through her body.

"And you let her?!"

"We didn't have much choice." Argued Ariel.

"Ashley stay here and help Ariel, keep an eye on Tink. _Don't_ let her fall asleep." The blonde nodded while dropping to her knees beside Tinkerbell. "I have to find Belle and the others. I have a contract to keep them safe and Robert Gold doesn't break deals."

Thankfully he got a few smiles from his quip, before taking his weapon and looking at the camera's to make sure no one was outside then he went off to find the woman he loved; Belle made him brave.

XXXX

Rain splattered down on Victor and Jefferson but neither would let it ruin their evening, it was just a little water after all. The two men were giggling away to some stupid joke Jefferson had made as Victor unlocked the door and pushed it open, it was odd for them not to see Robin, Graham or Sidney but in this storm they were probably camped out in the security hut playing cards.

The blonde doctor stepped aside for Jefferson to go first and then sighed.

"I didn't lock the car did I?"

"Knowing you, probably not." Jefferson laughed at his lover and gave him a quick kiss. "Go check or you'll be wondering all bloody night and I have plans that can't be interrupted."

"Oh do you."

Victor grinned while pulling the dark-haired man to him by his hips. They locked in a deep kiss that only ended when the need for air became too strong.

"Go on already."

The doctor obeyed his lover and quickly ran back out into the dark rain towards his car. Victor hated the rain, it was wet and caused every bit of fabric he wore to stick to him, his hair had already plastered itself to his pale forehead guiding cold rain water into his ocean like eyes. Thunder was loud and only a second or two behind sharp flashes of light meaning the storm would be overhead in the next few moments. After checking that the silver carwas indeed locked Victor turned to see the house lit up in the darkness almost like a ship on the black sea, he may have hated rain but he rather liked the way The House Of Scarlet glowed. Walking back to the front door he expected to see Jefferson waiting for him but his lover had gone, _probably naked on my bed by now_ he smiled.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and Victor's heart fell, Jefferson had collapsed to the floor just inside the house with his hands clutched to his throat. The blonde thought nothing, said nothing, he just raced to Jefferson's sides in horror.

His throat had been slit and everything in Victor wanted to scream as he pushed Jefferson hands away to replace them with his own. Somehow the blonde managed to gather his lover into his strong blood covered arms while holding pressure to his throat and charged to his medical room, he didn't even bother to shut the front door letting heavy rain slatonto the hardwood. Victor didn't care.

There was so much blood coating everything as the doctor slumped Jefferson down onto his examination table desperately praying he could save the dark-haired man. Victor didn't know what had happened, who had done this, and slammed the door shut locking it quickly leaving the handle bloody.

"Jeff, baby, stay with me!"

Doctor Whale surged into action pulling away the damn cravat, or at least what was left, from Jefferson's throat to gain a better look, the House Manager stared desperately at his lover shaking in pain he tried to stay still. Victor thanked every deity there was when he saw whoever had done think didn't know what they were doing, the blade hadn't gone deep enough to cut through Jefferson's trachea and too far to over to have damaged the carotid artery so oxygen was still getting to his brain, if they'd been damaged Jefferson would have lost consciousness already but cerulean blue eyes proved that wasn't so. The muscle and skin was shredded though, Victor did all he could to help his boyfriend grabbing sutures and bandages.

"I need more light!"

XXXX

Belle carefully descended the stairs reusing to let her legs shake, Cruella was gone she knew that and with the state Wick had been in she guessed the redhead had died too. She hoped that Robbie had found Ashley and the others by now but what about the guards? Is prayed they were alive, maybe unconscious. She found the front door wide open letting the rain and thunder in but almost screamed when she looked down to see a pool of crimson blood splattered with ice-like water, whose blood is this? Her bare feet squelched in the ooze that had started to congeal between her toes sickeningly, a trail lead away from the pool further into the house and her mind quickly created an image of the intruder dragging one of her friends away.

Bang. Crash. The lightning flashed lighting up the driveway while thunder echoed through the violent wind, timidly she stepped out into the blustering darkness. The security hut wasn't far only twenty yards or so, thirty at the most, and soon enough Belle found herself crashing against green painted wooden door pushing it open but something lay behind the door fighting her. The auburn haired beauty pushed with all the might her little body could muster.

"Graham?" She called out over the thunder. "Robin? Sidney? Are you in there?"

She took a deep breath before thudding against the heavy door with her shoulder so hard that it would bruise, Belle wouldn't stop though even with the rain flattening her auburn curls to her forehead, mascara slipped down her cheeks softly but Lacey-Belle paid no attention to that instead focused on getting into the security hut; the phone in the house was dead and the one in Graham's security hut was the only hope left.

Finally, _finally_ , the blockage gave way and Belle almost feel through into the hut. She screamed, loud and grainy. Now she was inside even through the blackness blue eyes could see what had been blocking the door... Sidney. Belle fell to her bloody knees with tears welling in her cerulean orbs, the eldest House Of Scarlet guard lay dead on the dark wood. His deep hazel eyes had glazed over long ago and remained bloodshot from the mace Nottingham had sprayed him with, not that Belle knew that, Sidney's neck jutted out at a strange angle and the auburn haired beauty could only imagine the horror Sidney had felt in his final moments.

Belle raced to the phone rested on the desk beside the security cameras that showed nothing but static, only Gold's panic room cameras worked any longer and that was because they were on a separate system. The phone was heavy in her hands but Belle cared not, raising it to her ear her heart dropped, there was no dial tone. Belle refused to cry, not again, she wasn't even sure there were any tears left to roll down her cheeks. They were alone, cut off in the dark with nothing but fear, Mulan and Aurora needed a doctor sooner rather than otherwise... Belle didn't want to think about otherwise.

She didn't put the phone down, it was useless so she just dropped it letting the black plastic smash back onto the desk. The thunderstorm raged on outside with a thick wind coming in from the west forcing the green wooden security hut to creak and warp, each boom was a violent scream from the heavens and angrier than the last. Seeing Sidney though Belle fell deaf to the evil surging around her. The elder guard had been propped up against the wall where his lifeless body would have gone unnoticed but he'd slipped down to block the door, if Clown Mask had done this to Sidney what had become of Graham and Robin?


	16. Are a there Any Of Us Left?

Graham's eyes had opened when there was a particularly loud scream of thunder to realise he was hanging upside down tied to a heavy mass above the river behind The House Of Scarlet, his skin had turned to ice thanks to the harsh rain, it dripped down his body and collected to his nose falling into the river only a foot or so beneath his head. Everything was black and blurred in the night, he couldn't move and Graham's whole body cried out in pain; something had struck him from behind. Pushing the pain down Graham remembered the burning he'd felt in his back, a taser, _but that means_... his mind filled with panic, not for the rising river and his own life but for the girls and Gold.

"Help!" He screamed out into the darkness but no one could hear him over the thunderstorm. "Help!" Graham called again.

The Irishman wriggled in the mass of rope trying to get free but it was no use, the bonds were too tight and all his blood had rushed to his head leaving him weak and light headed. The heavy mass tied to his back groaned and he recognised it as Robin, his friend and fellow guard, the same thing must have happened to him.

"Robin?" There was no response and truth be told Graham had no way of knowing how injured his friend really was, all he could do was shout his name. "Robin wake up! Robin!"

As the storm grew the river they'd been suspended above began to rise towards them like a tease, if someone didn't find them soon they'd freeze to death before drowning. This wasnot how Graham would go out!

"Robin!" He tried again but his friend didn't wake, his only response was another groan.

Graham looked up towards the house as best he could, through the trees he could see the pool glowing with supernatural light. Just as the Irishman was about to call out for help once more the patio doors about thirty-five meters away - without black clouds and harsh winds they'd have been easily heard – opened wide letting one of the girls run naked into the pool; Cruella. Only Cruella had hair like that, she dove into the pool and stayed under for a time as though she'd been boiling. Cruella naked in a pool wasn't what worried him though, Graham could only watch as a tall man in some kind of navy maintenance suit and a god awful mask calmly walked to the edge of the pool.

Graham tried screaming again but he went unheard yet again, he fought against his bonds desperately trying to get free and help Cruella but he was just too weak, hands went numb and his voice croaked, blood raged around his body vibrating in his ears. _Bu-bum! Bu-bum! Bu-bum!_ Louder and louder. Deep down Graham knew there was nothing he could do to help Cruella as Clown Mask forced her head under the water like his own would soon be, none of that stopped Graham thrashing and struggling against the hard rope that held him in place.

"Help!"

Graham screamed once more, louder this time but only a little, and the attacker looked over while standing. Graham fell silence, he couldn't see the man's face beneath his mask but he still knew the man was grinning at the death he'd just caused, the Irishman could see Cruella's lifeless body floating along the pool. Clown Mask gazed over at Graham and a still unconscious Robin through the trees then calmly turned back towards the house and walked inside like he hadn't just murdered an innocent woman.

The brunette didn't know if it was the waterfall of rain or tears pouring up to his forehead any longer and he didn't have the strength to care, he jostled again trying to wake Robin but the other guard showed no sign of waking.

Suddenly something caught his eye, movement in one of the upper windows, it took him a second until Graham realised it was Lacey's room. Lacey wasn't meant to be in the house but if she and Robbie had come home then the others may have stood a chance, Gold could get to his panic room where they would all be safe. All Graham had in that moment was prayer.

That had been an hour ago and Graham kept drifting in and out of consciousness as blood began to swell in his brain, his vision had blurred so much that he felt as though he were looking through dirty water. Just as Graham felt himself drifting into sleep once more Robin let out a deep moan.

"Graham?"

"Robin? You awake?"

That was probably a stupid question, of course Robin was awake. In all honesty Graham was just thankful he could still speak what with his throat raw from calling out through the rain.

"What happened?" Robin managed to ask.

"I don't know. There's someone in the house, they killed Cruella!"

Robin's head fell down to see the river that was now only a few inches below them, it was only then that the other guard realised just how much danger they were all in. When Graham had awoken the river had been significantly lower but now as Robin gazed at the surging water it was only a few inches below their heads, Nottingham had expected the water to rise faster and it would have had the the river not burst its bank, the water could rise no higher and they were safe from drowning. However, Graham knew if they remained upside down they'd for blood clots; that was the least of their concerns though what with hypothermia becoming a very real possibility and a mad man in a fifties style clown mask.

"How do we get out of this, Humbert?" Robin demanded, he refused to be scared.

"Can you get your knots loose?"

"No, I don't think so." Robin responded.

"Well try!" Graham growled without meaning to. "If Sidney isn't tied up with us then he's dead, Cruella is dead. Everyone else could be dead!"

"Okay! Calm down, we have to work together because I'm getting really dizzy."

Robin was right, they had to rely on each other to get free. Graham twisted at the ropes keeping his hands behind his back while Robin did the same, together they may just stand a chance.

XXXX

"Come on Baby, you're going to be fine."

Victor had never felt so scared in all his life and everything he was saying was more to comfort himself than Jefferson. The wound wasn't overly deep and hadn't cut through anything life threatening but the muscle was still shredded and if it remained untreated for too long he'd bleed to death or it would get infected.

"Vic-" Jefferson tried to speak but pain cut him off.

"No, don't talk Jefferson. Look at me but don't speak."

The blonde doctor worked desperately with shaking hands to stitch together the horribly damaged flesh and tissue of the man he loved. Bile rose in his throat at the sight of Jefferson's blood staining his hands but Doctor Whale forced it back down, he wouldn't let panic preventing from helping the dark-haired man. Crimson oozed down Jefferson's neck staining his shirt, chest and everything else in sight but it was no longer the fountain it had been before Victor raced into action.

"I lo-" Jefferson winced as tears started to burst forth a new. "love you."

Victor's blue orbs locked with his lovers.

"I love you too."

Suddenly the house echoed violently and for a second Victor thought it was another boom of thunder but no, it was a gun shot.

 _Are there any of us left?_


	17. The Blade Sinks Deeper

Belle hastily made her way back into The House Of Scarlet via the still open front door, she looked to her left into the living room towards the stairs and found the whole area empty, breathing a sigh of relief she took careful steps forwards; each one quieter than the last. She smelt dried irony blood before she felt Clown Mask pin her to the wall with such force that the back of her head bled, rain continued to force its way into the house pooling on the wooden floor while lightening flashed sadistically illuminating the horrid red, blue and bone white mask. Everything happened so fast and yet to Belle each second passed as though it were an hour, ticking on into eternity. A harsh scream died in her throat when she caught sight of his yellowed eyes through the tiny holes of his mask, he had Belle pinned by her neck his hand squeezing just tight enough to keep her still and threatened with death, a horrific torment. For a time the clown just stared at her with that pathetic grin of self-satisfaction - not that she could see that - occasionally he took deep breaths filling his lungs wither her scent; coconut shampoo, adrenaline, metallic blood and something unique to Belle 'Lacey' French. She couldn't make eye contact, wouldn't, and he didn't care enough to force her, Nottingham just stared at her beautiful form as anger surged through her.

"I thought you were nice." Her attacker growled out with rancid breath that pinned her in place."You said you thought I was handsome but you lied!"

Belle froze, could it be?

"Sheriff?" Her question was almost inaudible, heart thudding around her ribcage.

Tears tumbled down her cheeks uncontrollably as his grip tightened around her throat, the other hand sliding up her smooth thigh.

"P... please... stop." She begged desperately, voice hardly audible.

Nottingham opened his mouth behind his mask but he never got to speak. Suddenly came a bang louder than any Belle had ever heard before, sharp and powerful, it hurt her ears. Keith fell to the floor and Belle slid down the wall half in shock and half relieved, less than a second later the clown was gone, escaping off into another part of the house.

Robbie raced to her side, dropping to the ground and pulling Belle close for a hug that felt more as though he were clinging to her for dear life. He'd shot Nottingham.

"Belle you have to go back to the panic room." Every bone in his body vibrated with urgency.

"Not without you." She said quickly, still getting her breath back. Her ears continued to ring and she was certian her neck would bruise.

"You have to, Belle." He told her hastily. "And I need to find Ruby."

How that man believed he was a coward was completely beyond Belle, the only word she could think of to describe him in that moment was brave. Unfortunately he was right though, she had to go back to the panic room, she'd be of no use in such a state of shock.

"Okay." She finally agreed though somewhat reluctantly.

Robbie pressed his lips to her own for a moment, it wasn't passionate but needy, he had to kiss her, taste her because if he was going to die he was going to do it while still being able to feel her soft lips against his.

He pulled her up onto shaky feet and pushed her off towards the stairs before following the direction Nottingham had fled in. It was almost as though there were two of Robert Gold, the first was the ruthless House Of Scarlet owner that no one dared cross, while the second was Robbie, a man far braver than he believed himself to be and a man who held Belle's heart in his hands. Belle didn't need a knight in shining armour, she had Mister Gold in a perfectly tailored suit.

Each step Belle took up the stairs was slower than her last, fear rising in her blood that the next one was when Sheriff would jump out and all would go black. It didn't happen though. No one jumped out, no strange sounds gave her pause but anticipation tortured her; just like an old black and white horror movie. She turned past the back staircase towards Gold's wing of the house hugging the chocolate colored wall as she went, eyes darting back and forth along the seemingly endless hallway. In front; nothing. Behind; no one. Blue eyes darted behind her again but still the hallway remained empty. Fearing he'd creep up behind her again Belle started to walk backwards towards Robbie's bedroom, her breathing continued to race forcing her chest to rise and fall. Any second he would turn the corner and charge at her, wouldn't he? Wouldn't he?! No, Sheriff was nowhere in sight, and then she bumped into something. At first her desperation told her it was just the wall or bedroom door, but her mind knew the truth. A large right arm that smelt of sweat and stale beer scooped her up and Nottingham pulled her to him while the other hand threw what looked like a pile of thick vest down on the ground for her to see.

"I came prepared, Lacey. It's amazing what you can buy online." His breath trailed over her skin sending it purified and slimy. "You smell so good."

Without even thinking about it Belle slammed her head back hitting Nottingham in his clown mask coated face and freeing her of his grasp, she hauled ass down the hall and out of sight. She didn't do it to get escape, to live, it was just to get his fowl hands off her. Belle didn't know where she was going, where she was running to, hopefully to Robbie and safety. There were stairs and rooms and hallways, the auburn haired beauty didn't register any of it until she ground to a halt in an almost pitch black room filled with a whirring sound; the generator room.

Belle wasn't stupid, she knew the Sheriff would be looking for her and anyone else who still lived, her heart pounded in her chest. She collapsed on the floor for a moment, praying her thoughts would return to a steady rhythm in the very near reason, she breathed deeply calming her nerves.

 _Come on Belle! Stop being scared and do something to help, you can't just sit here panicking. Deep breaths and calm the fuck down._ Thankfully her body seemed to obey. _Mulan and Aurora are in the panic room with Tink, Ashley and Ariel – they're safe. Victor and Jefferson aren't in the house - at least that was what Belle thought - and the others... are either missing or... or dead._ She couldn't let anyone else die. With her mind returned Belle darted over to the two screens by the boiler, the first held temperature controls while the second had a display of the House Of Scarlet's cameras – Robbie had told her about the separate circuit for his cameras months ago almost absent-mindedly – she scrolled through them quickly searching tirelessly for either the Sheriff or her friends.

"Got you." She even managed to smile slightly.

The crazed murderer continued to stalk the building in search of someone to kill no doubt. Belle continued to cycle through the mass of cameras finding almost nothing of help until finally, _finally,_ she found Robbie in the kitchen with Ruby and Kyle – when Ruby had invited him to the house he'd probably thought he'd won the lottery, now though Kyle just wanted to go home – all of them were on edge.

She could see Nottingham heading up and down hallways on the first floor as she reached into her back pocket to grab the walkie Robbie had given her what felt like forever ago now.

"Robbie? Can you hear me, please God say you can hear me."

" _Yes, I can hear you Belle. I found Ruby and... whatever his name is."_

"I'm in the generator room looking at the camera's-" He cut her off quickly.

" _You're what!? I told you-"_ She returned the favour.

"I know, I know, but I can see him. He's about to come down the main stairs, if you go through the back of the kitchen and up the back stairs he won't see you." _Be brave Belle, be brave._

Reluctantly Gold agreed and started pushing Ruby through the kitchen. Ruby liked to believe she was a brave person but nothing had ever prepared her for the horror this one man was causing, was what Robbie had said about the others true? Were Tamara, Zelena and Cruella really dead? Had Tink really been thrown over the landing? One hand clung onto Robbie's as he started to pull her towards the back stairs while the other held onto Kyle... until he let go.

"I... I'm sorry... I can't. The front door is safer."

Gold opened his mouth to protest and Ruby reached for him but it was no use Kyle had already made it halfway through the living room, then Nottingham struck. Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs seeing the knife come down once, twice, thrice and a million more times after that but Gold continued to pull her.

Each downwards strike penetrated deep into the blonde's body and each retraction sprayed blood over the walls and floor, any furniture it came into contact with and even that god forsaken clown mask. The sound echoed up through his body into his ears forcing him to listen to his own death. Knife met flesh, pudgy and soft, making a sadistic squelching sound that was music to the Sheriff's ears, _he_ was the one to do this, _he_ was the one to take this man's life. The blade's tip sank deep enough to slice through muscle and splinter ribs forcing Kyle to let out a scream that would have been better described as a howl. The hard steel blade twisted into soft flesh almost shredding Kyle's lean body, opening him up to see what was inside; blood staining everything. Nottingham didn't care about this man – not as much as the others – he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time; just meant his blade's thirst was eased.

Kyle fell to the ground dead and Keith continued his search.

 _After great pain a formal feeling comes-  
The nerves sit ceremonious like tombs;  
The stiff Heart questions-was it He that bore?  
And yesterday-or centuries before?  
After Great Pain, A Formal Feeling Comes by Emily Dickenson_


	18. Fire And Ice

**I've been meaning to post this last chapter for ages but I kept forgetting, It's all done now and I hope you enjoy.**

 **XXXX**

Keith continued to stalk the halls of The House Of Scarlet in search of more prey, it seemed the watering hole had started to run dry; didn't matter though since Lacey and the boss were to be his finale. He pulled out his cell and started to scroll through the cameras in search of another victim but was met with only static, that wasn't right, he had full control of the camera's no one could shut them off. Finally he found a working camera, the basement, and smiled. Looking directly at the camera and holding a sheet of white paper was Lacey – his golden ticket – oh, how he was looking forwards to killing her. All attention focused on her stopping him from scrolling any further and finding Gold, Ashley, Red and Ariel ripping cameras off walls manually causing the cameras to fail, thankfully their actions had lead Ariel to finding Victor and Jefferson; it was tragic that they'd had to suffer through Clown Mask's crazy attacks but it did mean that Mulan, Aurora and Tick got a doctor. Small mercies.

Nottingham peered closer at his phone's tiny screen to read the note.

 _ **Come and get me, Sheriff**_

How could he resist that? It just wasn't possible. A grin appeared under the thick rubber of his rather ridiculous mask as thoughts of ripping her open for what she'd done filled his sick mind. Each long step echoed off the walls and brought him closer to the beautiful creature he'd soon murder, she wouldn't be beautiful then. The others inside The House Of Scarlet didn't matter to him quite like she and Robert Gold did; Lacey had betrayed him, made fun of him and Gold had started it all, he'd never had known Lacey had it not been for him. His work boots continued to thud as he descended the back stairs towards the basement, everything growing darker and more eerie as he approached; a fitting atmosphere for a murder. His bloody knife itched to get back to work.

As he stepped into the room he found it almost completely pitch black save for a few little lights over by the boiler, subdued green-blue light that only just granted enough light for him to see old boxes piled up in corners and a wall of tools furthest from the door, in the corner by the boiler across from him he even saw an old St Andrew's cross. The room wasn't overly large maybe ten by ten at most, the walls were just plain white and the wooden floor was old as well as worn; just a storage room, nothing special. He'd soon coat those boring plain walls with some color though, Nottingham grinned behind his mask again.

The basement's appearance wasn't important though, the woman stood in the centre of it was. Lacey.

"Hello again, Lacey."

She looked him dead on and didn't flinch, the auburn haired beauty refused to be scared, to give him the satisfaction. He had killed her friends and wounded so many more; Zelena, Cruella, Sidney and Tamara were all dead. Mulan, Princess, Tink and Jefferson were fighting for their life with only Victor to help them. Graham and Robin were still missing; _they're probably dead too._ She'd felt so at home when Jefferson had first brought her to The House Of Scarlet, Ariel, Aurora and herself had splashed about in the pool laughing. Mulan had helped her with a workout in the gym that was tailored to her. Belle, Tink, Ashley and Ruby had taken shopping trips and she'd been happy. The House Of Scarlet may have been a den of iniquity but it had become her home... and now the Sheriff had ripped it all away, even if any of them lived through this it would never be the same. The House Of Scarlet was dead.

"Hello, Sheriff." She managed to answer without faltering.

"Given up the chase? I was having fun."

"Take the mask off." It wasn't a request.

"I guess so, I'd like me to the the last thing you ever saw."

Nottingham removed the clown mask and dropped it to the scuffed floor letting Belle finally see his face, it was coated in a thick layer of sweat and stubble. His eyes looked manic which was a shame, what felt like forever ago when he'd sent her his picture she'd thought his eyes were rather beautiful. Not anymore, there was nothing but violence and death in them now as she stood there looking at him in the dark.

"So it is you." Said another female voice. Keith looked over to see Ashley appear from behind a stack of boxes, she continued. "We didn't believe her at first."

"Did you bring me a present, Lacey? Another sexy young women to gut." He giggled maniacally and looked at the blonde. "I'll get to you next, Baby." Ashley cringed. "You brought this on your self, Lacey. You bitch, you laughed at me, you did this, you killed your fuck buddies when you pinned me to that noticeboard."

"That's wasn't me." She said with all the strength she could muster, she had to be brave and keep his attention just a little longer. "Zelena – Wick – did that, not me."

"You expect me to believe that? No one ever believes a whore!" The knife glinted in the dull light, a sadistic reminder of all those dead. "You're a dead bitch!" He pointed at Belle with the knife, dry blood staining it.

"And you're stupid." Said Belle, voice shaking every so slightly. "You hunted us, but we lured you into a trap without you even noticing."

"Where do you think Robbie is?" Ashley asked rhetorically.

"You really should have killed our boss first." Belle added.

Before the expression of confusion had even fully formed on his face there was a loud bang that bounced of the walls and made the two women flinch. Nottingham fell to the ground with a hold in his chest revealing Robbie stood behind him with his gun. Being shot wasn't like a knife through butter, no, it twisted and turned ripping through flesh and into the muscle behind, it wasn't really the bullet Nottingham felt go through his chest, instead, he felt his skin being ripped apart before all pain merged into one and he was face down on the floor coughing up blood. He'd thrown his vest at Belle when he'd grabbed her, there was nothing to protect him from Gold's gun anymore.

Calmly Gold stepped towards Keith as a pool of blood started to surround him while he continued coughing.

"Belle, Ashley, look away." He told them without looking up. He reached down and rummaged through Keith's pockets for his cellphone and the signal jammer he'd been carrying around. "Better yet, go upstairs and call the police."

"What are you going to do, Robbie." Belle asked sadly already knowing the answer.

"He hurt my girls." Was the only answer they got.

It was over, but none of them would ever be the same.

 _Some say the world will end in fire,_  
 _Some say in ice._  
 _From what I've tasted of desire_  
 _I hold with those who favour fire._  
 _But if it had to perish twice,_  
 _I think I know enough of hate_  
 _To say that for destruction ice_  
 _Is also great_  
 _And would suffice._  
 _Fire And Ice By Robert Frost_

THE END

 **XXXX**

 **I know this ending doesn't really answer very many questions and doesn't tie up many loose strings. However, the idea for this fic came from a crappy horror movie and I wanted to stick to that essence, in those movies often very little gets answered and it's left open to interpretation; this is what I wanted, the 'what happened next' factor.**

 **The poem is by Robert Frost - my personal favourite - and is about how things will end. Fire is combustion or burning while ice is a brittle and transparent crystalline solid. What Frost is saying is that either everyone will fight and kill one another burning away until there is nothing (Fire) or will become cold with no one being able to turn to anyone else for aid (Ice). Frost believed fire to be more likely because humanity is prone to war and murder but also believed the world was becoming inhospitable. The poem doesn't fully associate to this story but does partially, also I love this poem so I'm posting it anyway.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
